


Molding Chromed Turmoil

by Talonticus



Series: The Talon legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: A little bit of Mako at the end, Confrontational Romance, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Pre-Class Stories, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bounty hunting has led Jovana through many different planets and interactions, events that have helped shape her into who she is today. She wouldn't have expected to find companionship when dealing with some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind the burrow

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeah, another one. I know. This time, it's going to be somewhat shorter than ones like the Sith warrior or Smuggler, though._
> 
> _This fic focuses on how the romance between my bounty hunter, Jovana Vlasic, and my imperial agent, Cierah Draconius, actually came to be. They've been secondary characters in two other stories, but this one is about them._   
>  _If anyone has read "Among the faded tales" (unlikely), Jovana did briefly mention how she met Cierah, but I've wanted to actually write it for quite a while now, so I figured I'd just give it a try. It does take place a couple of years before the class stories, so sometime during the Cold War._
> 
> _Note: This fic stars a black trans woman as a protagonist. I'm a white writer, so I welcome any feedback from fans of color regarding her._
> 
> _If you wanna read their short backgrounds or just have a look at their pictures (since I'm not good at descriptions), you can do so[here.](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/swtor) _

The Outer Rim is known to many as the outermost layer of explored space within the galaxy. It's a sparsely populated and not actually as widely explored place by the larger factions. Many planets either rarely or never saw much interference nor interest from the Republic; even less so now after the resurgence of the Sith Empire, about four decades ago.  
The planet of Khalendur is a prime example of such a world. The place itself is fairly well populated and with a diverse set of people at that, but without a central government. Just a few hundred years ago, there were no sentient species living on it, until a Mid Rim corporation - which no longer exists - found it and set up mining facilities around its surface. It showed to be rather rich of some valuable minerals and therefore, the corporation invested in its usage. This eventually attracted other settlers who wished to farm and produce different useful items. However, with more positive interest also came the negative ones, and criminal syndicates from both the Outer and Mid Rim soon wanted a slice as well.

The corporation itself left long ago, but the communities created since, still exist. It’s not a cityscape world, like Coruscant or Nar shaddaa, but it does have some fairly large cities and towns on the surface. For the most part, the lands are split into different smaller societies, often city-states or fairly minor nations where a few of the city-states have aligned with one another. Other than that, there’s the gangs and syndicates in between them, who also control most of the mining facilities that remain on the surface. It’s not as massive as it was during its creation, but it’s there nonetheless. If a major faction actually took control of it, this world would be valuable to them, if they could remove the criminal elements and provide security. For the time being, there has been no such focus from anyone.

What security forces does exist, however, often utilizes freelancers of different varieties; mercenaries and bounty hunters can definitely find lucrative work on this world, if they know what they’re doing.  
One of those who’s been here for a couple of months and getting involved in just that, is a woman sitting in the Thorned Stalk cantina - a well-known establishment for those of her type within the city-state of Maerbor.  
She has dark brown skin, and despite her yellow eyes and crimson red hair, she’s definitely human. Those are, as most would assume, simply some cosmetic implants that she has paid for; a fashionable choice. The large black tattoo that adorns much of the right side of her face, which depicts some kind of clawed shape, eludes most of local knowledge however. Gangs are known to utilize such symbols to show comradery or loyalty, but so do a lot of other groups. It’s not a well-known mark on this world, however.

At this part of the planet, evening has arrived and that means she’s enjoying a drink while she’s playing some kind of local gambling game in the fairly crowded cantina. It involves both dices and cards, and can be rather fast-paced, with a lot of elements of luck and strategy, but during the time she has stayed here, she has really been enjoying it. From those who taught her the basics, she was informed that it’s a game which is more difficult to cheat at, but she’s not really one to do so anyway. It’s a lot more fun when one merely has to rely on their wit and luck combined, rather than trying to screw one's opponent over.

There’s five other players around the table, but only two of them operate within the same line of work as herself, or that’s what she was told. While she has not been here for all too long, her efficiency with her blasters and explosives have already built up a bit of a reputation. She’s often seen in her heavy dark green and grey armor, with two blaster pistols at the belt, along with several flash grenades, thermal detonators and more. Today, she’s only wearing the blasters however. For a human, she’s above average height and under that armor, there’s a fairly well-honed physique as well.

As she sits there and concentrates on the game, she loses another hand to the only arcona player around the table. She curses and throws down her cards, before taking a large swig of the dark blue drink next to her. It’s not her night, apparently. Then again, when is it ever? She likes to play it, but isn’t really all that skilled at it.  
She’s just about to slot in credits for another game, when a voice calls out from another side of the room.

“Hey, Vlasic! You busy?”

She looks up from the table, just barely stopping the transaction from her datapad. An older red-skinned zabrak man gets her attention. It’s Vizto, one of the people working for the security department in Maerbor, who handles a lot of the officially sanctioned bounties.  
“Kind of, yeah. In the middle of a game here.”

Vizto eyes the table and the people around it, but waves her over anyhow.  
“Well, you interested in a job? I got a rather lucrative offer waiting for someone with your skills.”

Tilting her head slightly, she starts rolling the pad around in her hands, thinking it over. It is true that she has not found anything worthwhile in a couple of weeks and have had to do minor jobs to keep her finances secured.  
A female duros at her side smirks slightly, one of the friendly competition in the city.  
“What, only for Jovana? C’mon, there’s more people around than this kid, you know.”

Jovana turns to look at her, showing a similar expression. She likes being underestimated, especially because of her age. Being in her early 20s, she isn’t really that young, though.  
“No need to be jealous, just ‘cause some of us garner more attention than others. Maerbor just hasn't seen anyone at my level before, that’s all.”  
While the rest of the table gives her a different variety of looks, she rises up from her seat, downs the last of her drink, and approaches the zabrak.  
“A lucrative job? Sure, let’s talk credits.”

The two of them wander out of this area of the cantina and heads towards a door that leads them to a more private and secluded place in the back. Vizto makes sure the automatic doors shut behind them before he gestures to a table and a few chairs nearby.  
“Have a seat.”

Jov folds her arms from her position in the middle of the room.  
“I’ll stand, thanks.”

The handler peers at her and shrugs, then proceeds to sit down on his own, while grabbing a datapad from the table.  
“As you wish. Anyway, you’ve been doing some good work here in the city for the past couple of months. It has impressed the brass, as well as some of the people who wish to employ our services. You’re doing very well on building your reputation.”

She tilts her head and shrugs slightly.  
“Hey, that’s what I’m here for – letting people know they’re hiring only the best.”

“Sure, although I guess everyone does that. But what I’m gonna ask now is, are you interested in jobs that pay even better, but don’t necessarily give you as much public attention?”

Jov watches him with a somewhat confused gaze.  
“I’m not following.”

“Well, as you know, we’ve got the official contracts for hunters and mercs to take care of, and that builds your rep with my department and our local government. Occasionally, though, I’ll be handed jobs that are…off the records.”

She frowns at some of the implication that she’s sensing.  
“I’m not an assassin, you know.”

Vizto sighs and waves a hand dismissively.  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying. It’s still bounty hunting, just not paid by the government.”

“And not necessarily legal.”

He considers this, before shrugging slightly.  
“Some of them might not be, yeah. Others just deal with interests that go outside of the officially sanctioned contracts. Most of the state bounties are sent out to protect people or bring in criminals that threaten our city. The other ones, which we handle confidentially, have other interests and employers. That also means they pay more.”

Not that she’s all too much concerned with legality, but there’s a fine line between being a hired gun and a hired killer, at least in her mind. Then again, what harm is there in simply looking into it?  
“Alright, say I’m interested – what does it actually entail?”

Vizto nods and puts down the datapad on the table, turns it around and pushes it towards her. Jov takes a few steps closer and sees a bunch of information appearing on the screen. An address is among the words mentioned.  
“An off-world corporation has sent a few representatives here to Maerbor. They’re looking to handle some business outside of the city, regarding the syndicates. I don’t really know why they’re operating from here, but they’re offering a lot of creds. We’re talking two, maybe three times as much as the best we’ve paid ya.”

The sense in her mind that urges for cash initiates and her interest rises substantially.  
“For doing what?”

He gives her a slight smirk.  
“That’s what you gotta find out. Only way is to head there yourself and see what they have to say.”

Jov feels like she wants time to think her options over, but if she dwells on it for too long, how will that help her? She has always been one for improvisations and quick decisions.  
She gives him a wry smile and puts her hands down on the datapad, to send the information over to her own.  
“Well hey, let’s do this thing then.”  


* * *

  
Compared to cityscape worlds like Coruscant, Corellia or Nar Shaddaa, the city-states on Khalendur, at least in Maerbor, does not have a lot of abandoned areas and buildings. Since all their space is needed for the citizens and groups within, whenever someone stops using some facilities, it quickly gets restructured to some other organization or group, so they always utilize what they have.  
There are less populated areas in the city, however, and the industrial sector offers some of that in particular corners. That seems to be why Jovana has been instructed to head here, and when the cab lands, she checks her datapad once more, seeing that it points her towards a smaller building next to a large factory of some sort. If she’d guess, it’s probably offices of some kind, but she gets the feeling it isn’t the corp owning it who’s going to hire her. Vizto did mention “off-world”, after all.

She gets stopped at the entrance, but a quick flash of the information from her datapad gets her past security and she can continue to her destination.  
When she reaches the automatic door, it doesn’t open at her approach, and instead she notices how a camera above it moves to watch her. A voice is heard soon after, sent out from a speaker attached to its side. It’s somewhat distorted, making it difficult to make out who or what it comes from, but it is spoken in Basic.  
“Identify yourself.”

Jovana places a hand at her hip, watching the exterior of the building. Fairly reinforced place and would probably require someone to do a lot of damage to get through it. It’s not very large, however; can’t be more than a couple of rooms inside.  
“Jovana Vlasic. I’m here about freelancing work.”

She hears a click from the door and it slides open for her.  
“Proceed.”

Seems they’re not much for words. Oh well, makes it easier then.  
Jov walks in through the door, and the lobby within is not all too large, just as she expected. It leads towards two doors – one behind the desk in this room and the other is located a few meters to the right of the entrance. Figuring the straight forward route is the most obvious one, she goes behind the empty desk and opens the door. She ends up in another office, half-lit, with only two people inside – both of them are humans.  
Sitting behind a table in here, she can see a thin and fairly short man, with light brown skin and dark eyes. His hair has receded to just a layer of grey around the sides of his head, leaving it empty at the top. His arms are up and hands put together at the surface of the desk.  
To the side of the entrance, standing somewhat in darkness, there’s a woman, much younger than the man. Her skin is rather pale, her hair black and while one eye is grey, the other has a mechanical eyepatch over it. A cyborg, it seems, or at least someone with an obvious implant.  
Just like the man, she has a rather strict exterior, and they’re both in grey and white uniforms. Jovana will admit that she is rather nice to look at, as well.

While her eyes are on the woman, the sitting man speaks up.  
“Welcome, miss Vlasic. My name is Avali and the woman to your side is my assistant, Meytila. Please, have a seat.”

She turns back to him and sees the gesturing to a chair in front. The first she thinks of, though, is that she can’t quite place the accent. It’s not Imperial or Republic, from the sound of it.  
“Nah, I’ll stand.”  
Despite saying that, she does approach his desk, but stops a couple of meters away. While her eyes try to adjust, she glances around the room.  
“You renting this place?”

His expression doesn’t reveal much, nor does his voice.  
“In a manner of speaking, yes. But, let us talk business, shall we? It is why you’re here.  
Mr Vizto was kind enough to send your file over to us. Some of it seems rather noteworthy.”

Jov looks back at him again and shows a faint grin.  
“Some of it? I can promise ya, pal, all my work is topnotch.”

She can hear a brief snorting noise from behind and therefore glances over her shoulder. Meytila is frowning slightly. It’s Avali who speaks, however.  
“I’m sure that your own assessment is good enough for the state of Maerbor, but the interests that I represent require further proof.”

“And what exactly are those interests, huh?”

There’s a minor curling of his lips.  
“I don’t believe that is important, is it? Suffice it to say, we offer substantial rewards, if you can complete the tasks we set out for you.”

She shrugs, figuring it may not be as important, after all.  
“Alright then, good enough for me, I guess. Just so you know, though, I’m a bounty hunter, not an assassin.”

Avali arches an eyebrow towards her.  
“We weren’t expecting anything else, miss Vlasic. However, I hope you do still realize that the jobs we offer will be violent in their nature.”

“Yeah, of course. That’s why I’m in this business. Just not interested in doing hits on government officials, or whatever.”

He shakes his head and leans back in his chair.  
“Rest assured that our interests are not focused on Maerbor, but rather the syndicates outside of the city-states. They are criminals in the eyes of many official definitions in the galaxy and our corporation wishes to deal with them.”

“Right, but I’m guessing that’s not out of some altruistic ideal to purge the galaxy of crime.”

Once more, he smiles and rather wryly this time.  
“No, it is not. Before we get into what you can offer us however, we need proof of your skill. An initial test, if you will.”

Jov emits a rather displeased grunting sound as she rolls her eyes.  
“What? Oh, c’mon, we don’t need to do that. You’ve already got my credentials, what more do you want?”

His eyes narrow slightly, but otherwise he doesn’t move much further.  
“The simplistic assignments you’ve performed so far on this world is not enough to impress us. At least not for what we have in store for the future.”

She wouldn’t call some of the jobs that she has had to do here ‘easy’, but she’s got more of a problem with his tone. Taking a few steps forward, Jov plants a hand on his desk.  
“Listen, pal, this isn’t the first planet I’ve been hunting on. I got records from Hutt space and several other worlds in the Outer Rim. Nal Hutta, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, Dargos III – got several recommendations stored, if you really wanna see.”  
From behind, once more, she can hear that derisively snorting noise. This time she turns around sharply to stare at the other woman.  
“We got a problem?”

Meytila’s frown is now turned towards the hunter, and she speaks with a similar accent to Avali, but her voice is a lot colder.  
“You will know when we do.”

The underlying threat almost makes her a bit excited and Jov starts smirking slightly, but is taken out of from it by Avali.  
“I have no doubt that you’re capable, miss Vlasic, but even such records can be faked. There’s no need to fret, however, for you will be compensated for this test as well.”

She leans back away from the desk again and rolls her shoulder.  
“Alright, now we’re talking. When others have tested me before, they thought it’d be a good way to get some work done for free. I don’t do that shit.”

“I understand that you put sincerity into your work, and such dedication is a good sign to us, for we are serious with our tasks here as well. No one associated with us goes uncompensated, as long as they perform as instructed.”

“Good. Gimme the test, then.”

Avali leans back to open one of the drawers and pulls out a small holoprojector. When he pushes a button along it, text and a few holograms of some buildings appear above it.  
“Have you heard of the group known as ‘Greyscale Horns’?”

Jov crosses her arms as she studies the holograms.  
“Yeah, I think so. They’re one of the larger gangs close to Maerbor, right?”

“Correct. They are said to be one of the more dangerous groups on Khalendur, but in reality, they are no more than pawns for one of the ruling syndicates. They have a camp a few hours outside of this city, and in their possession is some valuable information that is of interest to us. We want you to infiltrate this camp and download it for us, as well as deleting the original file entirely from their database.”

Capturing items isn’t one of her favorite types of jobs. It’s even worse when it’s not even physical.  
“And how do you want me to go about doing that? I’m not a slicer.”

Avali shifts his gaze to Meytila and the cyborg approaches them. When they’re side by side, she lifts up some kind of technological device, like a small rectangular black pad. At one end, there’s a plug, probably meant to be connected to something.  
“We’ve installed a program on this device. It will break down their defenses and give you access to the contents. All you need to do is download them, if you think you can handle that much.”

Jov smirks at the remark, even if it’s meant to be mocking, and takes the item from her hands.  
“You really think I’m that stupid, huh?”

“Until I have been proven otherwise, yes.”

“How am I supposed to know what you want me to download, though?”

The conversation turns back to Avali again.  
“Because we want all of the contents from the terminal that your instructions will point out. It might take a few minutes to download.”

“Simple enough, I guess. Deleting it might take a few minutes too. You mind if I just wreck the console?”

The woman frowns, but Avali shrugs.  
“As long as the database goes along with it, you may do as you please.”

Jov grins in approval, grabs and throws up the holoprojector in the air, then captures it when it descends.  
“Alright, sounds good to me.”

Before the conversation ends, he points at the door behind her.  
“When you leave this office, you will have exactly three Republic standard days to complete your task. If you are too late, we shall not be seeing each other again. Good luck.”

She turns to glance at Meytila.  
“Let’s see just how stupid I am, shall we? I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Jov gives her a brief wink, whirls around towards the door, and leaves in a rather casual pace.

The woman who remains in the office sighs and shakes her head once the hunter has left.  
When it happens, the man switches to his native accent, an imperial one.  
“Do you not approve of our hired help, agent?”

As he shows the way, she switches tone as well and puts her hands behind her back.  
“I’m not particularly fond of mercenaries, sir. They’re unreliable and selfish. I would have much preferred if we simply took some special forces with us. They could have performed these tasks with more efficiency and loyalty.”

He gives her a thoughtful gaze, before leaning back in his chair and placing his arms against the armrests.  
“I understand that you still linger on your connection to the army, agent, but you will have to realize that Intelligence operates on a different standard. Out in the field, like now, you will rarely have the opportunity to call for backup or assistance from command, and must be prepared to operate individually and with care. Adapt and improvise, or else you will only see demise.”

She doesn’t appear all too pleased with these words but nods curtly.  
“Yes sir, I understand. You know what is important for the mission, so I shall not make any objections.”

“Good, for you will have to cooperate with this bounty hunter later on, if she manages to complete this first assignment.”

“Do you wish me to take over the operation, sir?”

He ponders the question momentarily and then shakes his head.  
“Not yet, but be ready for when it occurs, at any rate.”

“I won’t disappoint you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Not sure how obvious it is but, I feel like I should point out that Avali and Meytila are not their real names. JUST TO BE SAFE_


	2. Rising surge

As they wouldn’t allow her to head out there without them knowing about it, the agents are well aware of what might have occurred at the gang encampment when Jovana finally returns to Maerbor. They didn’t have a full view of all that happened, but have heard enough reports of the proceedings. Suffice it to say, it was quite a messy affair, and it shows from the dents and splattered blood on her armor. The latter most likely belongs to someone else, however. She’s spotted by the outer sensors and while they remain somewhat skeptical of how much time is left, they allow her inside anyhow.  
Jovana doesn’t say much when she enters, but simply flips up a datapad from one of the pockets and tosses it towards Avali. He catches it quite handily and continues the silence when he browses through the contents. While he does, Jovana glances over towards Meytila, who stands closer to the desk this time. She gives the assistant a wink, but doesn’t get anything friendly in return.

When he’s satisfied enough with what he finds within, he nods briefly.  
“Well now, this is a bit of a surprise. There doesn’t seem to be anything missing and from our reports, I will assume you deleted the information from their database.”

Jov flashes him a faint but confident grin.  
“Yeah, it’s gone, as is the database itself.”

“Quite impressive, miss Vlasic. You hold up to a standard that we can expect from our contractors.”

“Told you so. I’m expecting payment after gathering that shit, though. Took a lot of work and quite a bit of energy. All out of grenades after I made my escape.”

He removes the datapad from the top of the desk and places it within one of the drawers.  
“Naturally, the credits have already been sent to your account.”

She looks just as satisfied with it, but the only one who does not is Meytila, who’s still frowning at her.  
“What’s your problem?”

The one-eyed woman doesn’t appear very intimidated by the expression and takes one step closer.  
“You. Is this what you deem to be topnotch work?”

Jov arches an eyebrow, making sure to check another datapad for the time.  
“Uh, yeah? I took on a camp of gangers on my own. Sure, they weren’t the biggest nor the smartest bunch, but they still had pretty good gear. You wouldn’t call that impressive?”

“Hardly. You caused a severe amount of commotion and destruction, bringing far too much attention to yourself. It was very unrefined and sloppy.”

Jov snorts derisively and shakes her head.  
“And who gives a shit? I managed to do the assignment in half of the time I was given, and I have done everything I was asked to. Plus, I came out of there without anything broken.”

“And yet your armor is damaged and there’s blood all over it.”

‘All over’ may be a bit of an overstatement, but Jov can see it when she glances down. She simply waves dismissively, however.  
“So? I can get this fixed up in no time for a bit of credits.”

“Unnecessary expenses which you brought on yourself by an amateurish performance.”

Well, at least _that_ gets to her. Jov whirls around to the other woman and takes a few steps closer. She’s taller than Meytila, so the assistant has to look up.  
“Excuse me? Amateurish? No fucking rookie could’ve done what I did.”

Meytila does not step back, however, but merely folds her arms and her glare almost seem to intensify.  
“I’ve seen untrained militia use more advanced tactics than you.”

“What? You weren’t even there!”

“I didn’t have to be. The results of your attack is enough proof to establish your low level of skill.”

Jov clenches her fist slightly, but doesn’t do much else than meet Meytila's gaze. She’s fierce at least, which is appreciated.  
“Yeah, and I’m sure you could’ve done so much better on your own, right?”

“As a matter of fact, I could. I have extensive training and experience prior to my current position. We do a lot of work that involves military activities, and I can guarantee that my work is of a higher standard.”

The boasting is somewhat amusing to her, and so Jov smirks slightly.  
“Is that so? Where have you been fighting then, huh?”

“That is classified information which does not concern you.”

“Mm, yeah sure. You know what’s funny, though? It’s arrogant and condescending pricks like you, who think too highly of themselves, that usually go down in the most stupid of ways. Better watch out so you don’t shoot yourself in the foot or something. Just saying.”

Meytila’s own rage rises quickly and her inexperience with this sort of environment is really showing. Still, Avali finds it intriguing to watch, but when it appears as if she might draw her concealed knife, he feels it’s the right time to intervene.  
“That’s quite enough, thank you. I believe it’s to all of our benefits if you calm down.”

Jov glances at him and shrugs.  
“Hey, I’m pretty calm right now. It’s miss stick-up-her-ass here who’s getting a little bit riled up, I think.”

The assistant snorts and looks away from both of them.  
“My apologies, sir. I merely wished the freelancer to know that we expect more from someone in her line of work.”

Aval peers between them and shrugs slightly.  
“She performed as we expected and within the time that was given to her; I would call that efficiency and it was enough to prove herself to us.”

At least there’s someone who understands and Jov nods appreciatively towards him.  
“Good to know. Does that mean I can expect more jobs then?”

“It does and very soon as well, if you are ready and able.”

She gives her armor a quick glance once more and dusts it off a bit.  
“Gotta get this cleaned up, I think, but then I should be ready. I’ll get it repaired later on.”

“Splendid. Then we shall resume our operations within one Republic standard day. You do not need to return here, however; Meytila shall meet up with you instead.”

Jov raises an eyebrow, giving her a look first and then goes back to him.  
“Oh? We’re gonna work together?”

“Indeed. Your next task requires a bit more of a stealthy approach, and most likely cannot be done by just one individual. You will also need to perform some scouting beforehand and I have deemed that the two of you can get this done together.”

Meytila is silent, as she already knew about it, but isn’t looking forward to it at all. Jov gazes at her sideways now and then smirks as she bumps her shoulder into the assistant’s.  
“Well, we can have some fun with just the two us then.”

There isn’t any sound in return, neither positive nor negative, only a slight tension to her stance. Somehow, Jov feels as if she’s going to enjoy this assignment quite a bit.  


* * *

  
Jovana spends the free day she has by resupplying, getting her armor cleaned, working out a bit, and allowing herself enough rest to get through other tough situation she may have to face.  
The day after, she receives a message on her datapad and even though she didn’t actually provide them with her holo frequency, it doesn’t really surprise her that they’re capable of reaching out. They have shown to be quite resourceful already and probably a lot more than how they appear on the surface.

The place she’s led towards appears to be some sort of alley, away from most of the crowds in the city. Far less glamorous than the office they were in previously.  
When she enters, she doesn’t find much more than some garbage containers and stray boxes. It makes her wonder if she got here first, which doesn’t really make sense as she didn’t find out about it until today.  
It’s not like she needs to think about it for very long however, as soon enough, she feels how her body goes stiff when something cold and sharp is placed against her throat from behind. Meytila’s weirdly accented voice can be heard speaking rather quietly but also threateningly into one of her ears.

“You should be careful when you walk around these sorts of areas. You never know who or what might be waiting.”

The vibroknife is pushed rather close to her skin, but not initiated just yet. She’d be dead already, if that was the case. Perhaps that’s what this woman is trying to prove, which might be reasonable after their little argument the day before.  
“Well, usually, I’m not so cautious when I know that I’m meeting up with a client who needs my skills.”

“Needs you? I believe you’re overstating your own abilities.”

Jov smirks slightly.  
“If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have waited to kill me until now. You’d have done it back in the office.”

“It would have been very messy to dispose of you inside that room. Out here, you’d be just another body.”

“Tsk, c’mon now. You’re a resourceful woman, Meytila - I’m sure you know how to get rid of a corpse without too much of a fuss. Although, not so sure that’s even your name.”

After a few seconds of silence, the knife is removed from her neck and then placed in hiding somewhere on the assistant’s body. When Jov slowly turns around, she can see the light-skinned woman standing in a long black coat, sitting over what looks like some light armor. Certainly more durable material than what she was wearing previously. Against the wall nearby, there’s a rather long metallic briefcase. She’s now wondering how she could’ve missed all this on the way in. Must be using quite a sophisticated stealth generator.  
“I hope you’re ready, for we’re moving out immediately.”

Meytila picks up the briefcase and then gives her a look. It’s far less hostile than previously, perhaps even a bit amused. It might be that she enjoyed messing with Jov, which is a good sign in a way - at least she’s got humor.  
“Where are we going?”

“You will see when I land the shuttle.”

Jov has her supply bag strapped in a metallic box on her back, as part of the armor, and can easily move out right away. She also arches an eyebrow questioningly in the assistant’s direction.  
“Uh, a shuttle? How far are we going, really?”  
You don’t take a shuttle unless you’re heading quite far planetside, after all.

She doesn’t get much more than a brief sideways nod of Meytila’s head, however, as she indicates for them to move. Fortunately, they get to talk on the way.  
“We’re going to take care of our assignment, naturally.”

“Right, whatever that is, since neither of you said much more than that we’re gonna scout something.”

“You do not need to know much more, for now anyway.”

It is somewhat irritating to be in the dark about what’s going on, but as long as she’s getting paid, perhaps it doesn’t matter. As they walk, Jov gives the other woman a sidelong glance for a few moments, before speaking up again.  
“So, is this trip gonna give us a chance to get to know each other?”

Meytila’s expression remains unfazed by the question, which might be a step forward from how easily she was annoyed previously.  
“Hardly. This isn’t a social call. You’re here to do a job, nothing else.”

Jov gives her a wry smile, finding the aversion to be quite amusing.  
“Are you sure about that? I’ve had return customers in the past, you know. And your boss seemed to like me, so maybe he’ll hire me again.”

“I doubt it, even if you do manage to survive.”

“Let’s say he does then and we meet up on the next place you happen to work on. We might as well start fraternizing early, right?”

This time, the assistant moves her only open eye towards Jov and locks it with hers for a few tense moments.  
“If you manage to survive until the end, perhaps I’ll give it some thought.”

Jov erupts into a short laugh and then grins faintly.  
“Then you should probably know that I enjoy a good challenge."  
  


* * *

  
The shuttle ride takes no more than an hour or two, but they do fly at quite a high speed, far above the lands of Khalendur.  
The region they are currently soaring above is a mountainous area, quite snowy in places but also not very populated. It appears there’s not much in terms of city-states here, which means it’s either part of the empty lands in between, or gang and syndicate territory.  
During the trip, not much is said in between the two. Meytila doesn’t wish to speak of anything private and also doesn’t want to inform Jov of their whereabouts. Nothing new there, of course, but it forces her to pretty much just sit and entertain herself with computer-controlled pazaak games over the datapad while she waits.

While Jov leans back in her seat, with the other woman driving the vehicle, something gets her attention outside the window and she straightens herself to give it a look.  
In the middle of the snow, barren trees and rocks that cover the landscape, they suddenly spot a sealed off metallic area.  
“What the…  
What’s this?”

Meytila has slowed the vehicle down and is now taking the shuttle on a course to get a better view. She doesn’t get all too close, however.  
“It would seem it’s our destination.”

Jov gazes at her somewhat uncertainly.  
“You mean you didn’t know where we were going?”

“Of course I knew where, just not what sort of place we’d reach.”

Turning back towards the facilities, the hunter lifts some macrobinoculars to observe the surface. Within the high walls, there’s quite a few vehicles stationed on different locations, and far from everything appears to be militarized. There are several for purposes of transportation, and others with drills or a variety construction tools attached.  
“Was this the information I gathered then?”

“The location of this camp was among those files, yes.”

“I don’t even get what this place is supposed to be. Some kind of mining facility?”

The shuttle is now starting to descend towards the ground, but Meytila is flying them away from the base before doing so. One of her hands stroll across a device next to the controls, with a screen attached.  
“That is correct. We believe it is one of the few important mining facilities here on Khalendur. It is part of a network of other underground bases, where they mine some of the most valuable minerals on this world. It is one of the reasons why the syndicates have gained so much power on this world and neighboring star systems.”

She’s slowly starting to comprehend why they’re here now, but not really why that would be any use to them. The syndicates hold this and their firepower is substantial. Jov turns back to Meytila.  
“And why exactly would that matter to you? What is it you need us to do here?”

The assistant, or whomever she is, gives Jov a long gaze, which she isn’t sure how to interpret. Either it was a stupid question or Meytila is doubtful.  
“Naturally, we’re going to scout its defenses, entrances, shield generators and weaknesses. We have to figure out how to exploit them and then take the intel back to our superiors.”

The shuttle finally lands a few kilometers away from the base, well out of view of anyone within, and they were hopefully not spotted.  
“I’m guessing we’re not going back to Maerbor then.”

“No, that will not be necessary.”


	3. Dawn from shadows

After their information gathering is done, Jovana and Meytila get back into the shuttle and take a different route than the one they came from. Jov had been informed as much, after all, but wasn’t quite expecting where they’d be heading.  
When they’ve left the mountainous area, they ride for another hour or so, until their vehicle is finally slowed down above a vast forest landscape. Wherever they’re going, Meytila appears to be certain of their exact position to land, even though Jov can hardly see any difference in the appearance of this place. They settle down in a small glade in between the tall trees, which helps obscure its landing somewhat. Once they step out, they’re not done moving just yet, as the assistant leads her further into the woods, through a trek to the north.  
Sounds of the wildlife can be heard all around them, but nothing approaches as they walk. Meytila doesn’t appear very talkative either and whenever Jov tries to initiate something, she merely gets a raised finger in return – a sign for silence.

Eventually, they arrive at a rather small square blue-green metallic building, probably made to blend in among the vegetation. Jov gazes at it with suspicion, wondering if they’ll really have to move to such a small location, compared to the previous one, but Meytila doesn’t say anything in return. When they’re at the entrance, she lifts a device up to a box on the side. A red beam shoots out from it and scans the device. Soon enough, the box emits a clicking sound and the door slides open.  
When they enter the building, it is far from what it seemed to be. As there are no windows, it was impossible to really know of the interior, which she now realizes only holds a few chairs, a table and a ladder leading further down.  
The assistant proceeds down immediately and when Jov has stepped inside, the exit shuts behind her. No leaving anymore, it seems. Well, not like she had a choice to begin with.

The path below the surface reveals that this building is probably part of some kind of capsule facility hidden in this forest. Along the half-lit walkway, they don’t see much else than a few doors further ahead and several armed battle-droids stationed along the walls.  
Jov gives Meytila a sideways glance.  
“How did you get all this crap down here?”

The other woman keeps her gaze towards the road ahead.  
“Efficient use of resources and smart engineering.”

“Yeah, but…I mean, this place isn’t huge, but wouldn’t someone have asked what you were doing out here?”

Meytila turns just barely towards Jov’s direction, but the side revealed to her is the one with the eyepatch.  
“Did you see anyone nearby? This location was chosen for a reason.”

She thinks to add something further, but nothing really comes to mind, so she simply shrugs. Makes as much sense as anything else.  
When they finally get to the room at the far side of this corridor, just as expected, Avali waits within behind his desk. The old man is standing at this moment and is flanked by several droids in the area. Jov isn’t very good at droid models, so she can’t really be sure which series they belong to or where they might originate.  
“Ah, miss Vlasic, welcome to our outpost here in the wilds.”

This room is further lit than the old office they were in, so she can see the terminals, storage boxes and furniture inside. The other doors she could see in the previous corridor makes her realize there must be even more space down here. They do have to sleep somewhere.  
“Yeah, thanks. Nice little hideout you’ve got here, I guess.”

“Indeed, we are quite satisfied with it for the time being.”

Feeling the seriousness of the situation, Jov folds her arms, while giving the droids a wary eye.  
“So, mind telling me what’s going on here? I feel a little bit out of place.”

She notices how Avali’s gaze drifts back to Meytila’s for a moment and they share a knowing look, before the old man straightens slightly and then shifts to a much more familiar accent – a pretty clear dry imperial one.  
“Yes, I suppose that would be a sensible direction to take now that we’ve established a working relationship.”

Jov gives Meytila – or whatever her real name is – a quick glance but gets none in return, before she peers at the man again.  
“Imperials, huh?”

“Yes. Because of our operation here on Khalendur, we had to mask our true loyalties. And I suppose a reintroduction is in order.  
You may call me Watcher 24. The woman on your side is my subordinate, Operator Cierah. We were both sent here by Imperial Intelligence.”

While she does her best not to show it, she feels a lot less comfortable at this moment. She might not reveal any fear, but the reputation of this organization is well-known; mostly through rumors, though, of course. Nevertheless, she’s alone with the two of them and several droids – the odds aren’t really in her favor, should she try anything.  
“O…kay. Not quite what I expected, but I suppose I can work with that. Although, I’m kinda surprised you decided to tell me this. That’s not what you guys usually do, or so I hear.”

Watcher waves his hand dismissively.  
“Rumors spread by both us and others not affiliated with Intelligence, which serve our purposes. We do in fact open up to those we deem capable and that we may have use for.”

She wonders what happens to those who stop being of use, but says nothing about it specifically.  
“And I’m one of those?”

“Indeed. Intelligence has worked with freelancers many times in the past, and especially out in the field like this, it is preferable to utilize what we can get our hands on. I hope this does not damage our current cooperation.”

Jov gives the room another sweep and then shrugs briefly.  
“Will I be compensated?”

“Oh yes, substantially as well. Far more than any other faction here on Khalendur could possibly provide.”

“Then I don’t see any issue with whomever you work for. But I do wonder what you guys are doing here.”  
She folds her arms and wanders over towards one of the other tables in the room, going into a half-sitting position.  
“I know we gathered some information on a mining facility. Defenses and what not.”

“Yes, the minerals and other materials that can be extracted from this world are highly valuable. We aim to take control of those that handle these mining operations.”

Jov arches an inquisitive eyebrow.  
“Take control? Not destroy them?”

“Quite so. The two of us are placed in a wider network of operatives on this world and we are currently working on finding a way to exploit the syndicates procedures here.”

“Uh, have you tried negotiating with them?”

Watcher shakes his head and now sits down in his seat, placing his arms against the armrests.  
“Not as of yet, but we already know how that will end. The syndicates know how favorable their situation is, and they always try to get the most preferable deal out of any trade agreements.”

Jov nods slowly, understanding their angle now.  
“Right, and you’d prefer to have one that benefits you instead.”

“Precisely.”

“Why not just send in your fleet then? You could easily ruin these guys, right?”

“Of course, and while it remains an option, it is not the one our superiors currently entertain. To us, it would be far more advantageous if we simply let the syndicates continue their work and let us take what we need from them. It will be less costly and preserve military resources.”

The hunter gives them both a quick look and figures there’s probably more to it than that. She doesn’t know the angle they’re going for here, but it feels like Intelligence is playing a game of their own.  
“Okay, so how do you intend to get this done? How big is this network of yours?”

“It has enough size for our purposes. We do not intend to destroy the bases, nor to cause too much structural damage. We work best from the shadows, through infiltration of both their ranks and systems. We will search for information and cripple them where needed, so that they are more amenable whenever the Empire initiates formal negotiations with the syndicates.”

The fact that he’s revealing so much to her is very suspicious in and of itself itself, but she’s figuring that he’s either not telling the full truth, or just enough for her to get interested.  
“Well, I’m not good with infiltration of ranks, if that’s what you have in mind.”

“Not at all. From you, we will utilize what you’re best at – extraction and destruction. We have certain information, personnel and property that we want to either attain or eliminate. As you are one of the most capable bounty hunters on this world, we want to hire your services. This may be one of your longer jobs, but I can promise you that the rewards will be far greater than any other in the Outer Rim.”

As she has kind of been forced into this situation, it’d be difficult to just turn them down here without repercussions. But then again, working with these kinds of powerful people may be just what she’s looking for – lots of credits, danger and possibility to make connections with the Empire. Her opportunities may widen substantially through such work.  
A slight smirk spreads on her lips.  
“You make a pretty convincing sales pitch. It’d be stupid to refuse, so count me in.”  
  


* * *

  
Cierah leads Jovana out as they leave the office and heads towards one of the other doors in the underground complex. It appears she’ll be staying here for a while, and will therefore have to use the sleeping arrangements they provide. She’s not all too keen on sticking around in this bunker at all, where no one else knows of her whereabouts, but she can adjust to it and make do.  
As they walk, her eyes turn towards the slightly shorter woman at her side, eyeing her with interest. Cierah either doesn’t notice it or doesn’t care.  
“So, Cierah, was it? I kinda liked Meytila actually, but Cierah isn’t all too bad either.”

The agent angles her head enough for Jov to spot when she rolls her eye.  
“I’m so glad you approve.”  
Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, but Jov does like the accent. There’s just something appealing with it. She’d call it sensual, but that’s not quite true as Cierah’s voice is somewhat toned down. She does this better than the previous one, however.

“How long have you guys been hiding here?”

“A while.”

“Long enough to actually get to know the place a little?”

Cierah remains silent for a few moments and then just gives off a slight shrug.  
“I’ve studied the maps and information on this world well enough.”

Jov folds her arms, shaking her head a bit.  
“That’s not what I meant. Have you visited any of the other city-states, spoken with the locals or anything like that?”

The agent’s eye slowly turns to lock with Jov’s. It is grey and sharp, possibly intimidating to others.  
“I have done enough fieldwork to understand how to operate here, if that is what you’re inquiring.”

With a faint smirk, Jov lifts her hands somewhat defensively.  
“Hey, not saying you haven’t, I was just asking. Wanna be sure that I’m working with professionals, that’s all.”

They move in through the first entrance that takes them into another corridor with a few more doors.  
“We are Imperial Intelligence – we’re always professional.”

Well, Jov has at least heard that much, but it remains to be proven to her as well.  
“So, Watcher 24 is quite a weird alias, isn’t it?”

“It is not just an alias – it’s his rank, his name, his entire identity. It's who he is, when he went further up into Intelligence.”

Jov arches an eyebrow, not sure exactly how to take it in. What does it even mean? One’s life and one’s rank should be quite separate things, but perhaps the Empire has a different mindset.  
“Okay, but why don’t you have one then? He only called you ‘Operator’ and I’m assuming Cierah is your name.”

They finally stop by one of the doors, the closest one to the exit and Cierah folds her arms.  
“It is what you may call me. And I do not have a similar rank as his, because I have only been part of the organization for a few months. When I gain more experience and knowledge, Intelligence shall transform me as well.”

The hunter looks a bit skeptical, not liking the way how that’s explained or the use of the word ‘transform’.  
“What, they’ll just wipe who you are and create something new?”

“In a way.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

There’s a brief shake of Cierah’s head.  
“I live to serve the Empire in whatever way possible. It is my duty and my dream.”

Jov tilts her head as she eyes the agent again, placing her hands at her own hips.  
“Is that why you’ve got those implants too? To serve the Empire better?”

The furrowing of Cierah’s brow is very brief, but it’s enough for Jov to see it. She goes back into her neutral stance soon after and then gestures with one hand towards the door.  
“This will be your quarters. Mine is on the opposite side and we have a small kitchen and storage of supplies on the door next to mine. The bathroom and shower is next to yours. If there’s anything you need, speak to me or contact one of the droids. They are not servants, but they can handle simple directions, if needed.”

She wasn’t really expecting a proper response to that anyhow, but now she knows where she might poke in the future, at least. It will be an interesting job.  
“Right, got most of what I need then. You got a liquor cabinet or something here?”

Cierah snorts and then moves towards the door of her own quarters.  
“We do not drink while on duty, unless absolutely necessary.”

“Tsk, how boring! I think you guys need to lighten up a little. Honestly, you can’t do what I do without a drink every now and then.”

“Then you’ll have to make do without it, during this assignment.”

Jov sighs and takes a few steps towards her own room. She’ll have to at least place her things within and find a way to get comfortable.  
“What do you do when you wanna have fun in between missions then?”

Cierah opens her door but doesn’t enter just yet.  
“I am not here to have fun, I’m here to work, miss Vlasic. My downtime is spent on resting, recuperating and preparing myself for the next mission.”

Of course that’s what she’d say. It seems Jov will have to find some game on her datapad in the meantime. Although, playing pazaak against a computer can only last for so long.  
Before she heads into her own room, she feels another smirk coming on as she watches the agent.  
“I hope you have one of those imperial uniforms. You’d look good in one.”

The operative turns and stares at Jov in silence. It’s difficult to interpret what her eye is conveying, as it is rather icy. Invitation or dismissal, perhaps it doesn’t really matter – the hunter will try to get to know her either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The mission briefing and stuff isn't all too important for the overall story, but I feel it at least gives a bit of flavor for what they're doing here._


	4. Affiliated understanding

The underground facilities operated by Watcher 24 usually remains fairly silent during most parts of the day and night. The only breaks may be when some of the denizens move about, one of the droids alters their security patrol, or the sound of the agents working on terminals. As they’re so few who currently live in here, they don’t make a whole lot of commotion, and without any neighbors, they remain undisturbed as well.  
But as Watcher 24 is focused on his monitor this day, the usual calm is broken by several thuds on the outside of the office. His brow furrows slightly, but he’s mostly aware of what it might be that the others are doing. They should really try to exercise further caution and calm, however.  
Moments later, the automatic doors slide open and another man is pushed forward so that he falls to the floor with a pained groan, before someone steps in behind him and puts a boot down on him.

The agent sighs briefly as his eyes shift up towards the yellow ones of Jovana. She gestures down at her prisoner.  
“Got your guy here, Watcher. He’s intact too. Mostly, anyway.”

The man coughs heavily, spitting on the ground as he tries to glare up at Jov for a moment.  
“You crazy fucking bi-“

Not much else escapes his mouth before she kicks him in the stomach. Not all too hard, but enough to stop him.  
“He’s not all too bright, though. Doesn’t know when to keep his fucking mouth shut.”

Watcher stands up to walk over to the side of his desk and gazes down at the man – it’s a light-skinned human, one of the security officer of the syndicate’s operations that he sent the bounty hunter and his Operator to capture, a few days prior. There’s a pair of stun cuffs over his wrists. The officer carries a black tattoo of some kind over his arm, but it’s somewhat obscured by the sleeve. They’re all aware it’s one of the marks for this particular criminal syndicate.  
“Well done, both of you. However, I would ask you to proceed with a certain amount of caution in the future.”

Jov arches one of her eyebrows and folds her arms.  
“What do you mean? He’s alive, ain’t he?”

Behind the hunter stands Cierah and she rolls her eye in annoyance at the remark, while Watcher nods.  
“Of course, but I prefer if my prisoners remain unprepared for what they are about to go through. Your actions have obviously set off some of his own personal defenses now.”

It seems like Jov doesn’t really agree and waves her hand dismissively.  
“Oh c’mon, you’re gonna interrogate him and nothing that I do will make him ready for that. You’ll be fine.”

Watcher sighs and shrugs, knowing it’s pointless to try to convince her otherwise. Cierah tilts her head and glances at him as well.  
“Do you need me to relocate him, sir?”

“No, that will be alright, Operator. The droids shall take care of him. You may proceed to your quarters and rest, if you need.”

She lowers her head in a bow of respect, then turns around sharply and leaves. Jov watches two battledroids walk over to the officer, pick him up by the arms and then march him off towards the third door in the main corridor, which she knows leads to different cells and parts of a small armory.  
He’s quickly leaving her thoughts, however, as she refocuses on Cierah, while the younger agent approaches their living quarters. Jov hurries to catch up to her.  
“That went pretty well, didn’t it?”

“It was sufficient.”

Jov glances at her sideways, and as always, the agent reveals very little of her emotions through facial expressions. That initial outburst when they first met might just have been staged, Jov isn’t really sure.  
“Just sufficient, huh? Even though our tactics brought down like a platoon without hardly a scratch?”

Cierah lifts a hand to correct her ponytail, while she snorts.  
“They were highly ineffective and not as well-trained as we may be. With that lack of proper opposition, it would’ve been a disaster had we walked out of there with too many injuries.”

A point which the hunter will have to agree on, as they weren’t the best soldiers she has ever faced.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Still, you keep surprising me with your sniping skills. They hardly even had a second to think before you blew their brains out.”

Whether she dislikes bragging or just doesn’t see any reason to show off, Cierah simply shrugs.  
“No better than most imperial marksmen, I assure you.”

Jov smirks and leans slightly against her, to bump their shoulders together.  
“Tsk, don’t gimme that. I bet that if I checked your academy grades in sharpshooting, you’d be at the top of the class every time.”

In return, she gains a faint glare from Cierah – finally some kind of reaction, although she's uncertain if it’s due to the touch or the words.  
“Your assumptions are inconsequential, as it would be impossible for you to gain access to such records.”

“Alright, sure, but you know that keeping your silence about it will just prove my point, right?”

The smug expression from Jov makes her sigh deeply and then increase her pace, as the room is not far off now.  
“I must prepare myself for the next mission. Go rest.”

While Cierah shows eagerness to separate them, Jov actually feels like continuing for a bit longer.  
“Hey, hold up! You don’t have to sleep right away, do you? I brought something with me from the camp.”

The agent narrows her eye in suspicion and stops to slowly turn around.  
“…you took something from there? When? And what?”

With a slight grin on her face, Jov moves her arm to detach her backpack, places it on the ground and opens it up. What she reveals is a dark blue bottle of some kind and Cierah can see some liquid moving around within when it’s shaken.  
“You were busy with some other things, but I saw this in one of the offices.”  
She lifts it to examine the label.  
“Dunno what brand this is, but seems to be kinda strong. You wanna share it?”

Cierah takes another step forward and crosses her arms. The gaze she gives Jov is a very disapproving one.  
“…you stole alcohol from the location of our highly critical mission?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Do you not realize that your foolish distraction might’ve endangered the mission?”

Her tone is sharper now, but not all too loud. Jov doesn’t seem very worried, however.  
“Ah, it’s alright. I’ve done shit like that before. Everything went okay, didn’t it?”

“This time, yes, but you must _not_ do this again, do you understand? When we’re on an assignment, you need to concentrate completely, or you raise the risk substantially.”

Jov stands up once more and just shrugs.  
“Look, I work best when I’ve got a goal and can gain something of my own out there. You gotta learn to improvise a little bit, agent. Now, you want to share this?”

Cierah’s glare intensifies.  
“No, I certainly do not. There’s no time in my schedule for your idiotic disruptions. Honestly, I should confiscate that item right now.”

These words apparently excite the hunter somewhat and her eyes glint a little bit. Jov takes a few steps closer and gazes down at Cierah with a confident smirk.  
“Oh yeah? Sure you wanna give that a try? I know you’re good with a sniper, but you’re in my kind of range now, beautiful.”

Cierah doesn’t appear particularly intimidated by Jov’s words nor the fact that she’s smaller in most ways. Eventually, she does give in and turns back around to her door.  
“If I don’t see you up and about at the correct time on the next mission, you can be sure I’ll drag you out by your hair.”

Jov emits a slight chuckle, but she has not given up yet. She hurries up towards Cierah’s door, and tries to find a way to block her.  
“But hey, don’t be so quick to dismiss it. You sure you don’t wanna give this a taste? Might be really good.”

She’s met by another annoyed look and Cierah folds her arms.  
“Are you stupid? Of course I do not want any of that vile garbage.”

“How can you call it ‘vile’ before you’ve even tried? C’mon, it could be fun.”

“I’m not interested. Now move aside, or I’ll be forced to do it myself and you will not enjoy that.”

Jov remains amused, but does part from the door for the time being.  
“You need to learn how to live a little, agent. Work doesn’t need to be everything, you know.”

“For you, maybe. I’m a member of Imperial Intelligence. My purpose is to give everything I have for my home, a concept that you clearly do not seem to comprehend.”

“Yeah, probably because it’s such a weird view. Isn’t there anything you do just for yourself?”

Cierah is about to dismiss her again, but there’s something in this argument that gets to her. She tries to push herself forward, but remains, while shaking her head.  
“Of course there is, but they are not important in the grand scheme of things.”

“You sure about that? It’s part of who you are, you know. And sometimes you just gotta enjoy yourself, as to not go completely nuts. At least that’s the case for me.”

“Yes well, we don’t all operate on the same level, miss Vlasic. And I can assure you that the two of us are very far apart.”

Jov watches Cierah and tilts her head slightly.  
“Maybe, but there’s probably more to it than that. If you don’t like alcohol, you can just say that. Feels like you would’ve already done it by now, if you didn’t.”

The agent hesitates here, standing a bit in silence for a moment, not really moving much else than blinking every now and then. Jov wonders if she somehow managed to trigger something, but that’s when the agent resumes her movements and exhales, appearing somewhat unsure.  
“Look, I…it’s not really that simple for me either. I have certain…implants, which severely diminishes the effects of alcoholic beverages.”

Ah, now this makes more sense. She must be further cybernetically altered than Jov first figured.  
“Oh, right. Well, couldn’t you just shut those off or something?”

“Possibly, but this also requires a few other systems to be shut down.”

“…and? I don’t see the problem. Just shut off all that stuff, then.”

Cierah looks annoyed again, but does meet Jov’s gaze.  
“Doing so would force me to do reboots later on and I’d have to perform a few maintenance checks to make sure everything works at the proper efficiency level that they’re supposed to reach.”  
Jov arches a doubtful eyebrow her way, waiting for a conclusion which would make sense to her.  
“…it would be exceedingly inconvenient and I don’t see the point of going through all that.”

“I thought that was obvious; the point is that we’d have some fun, instead of just focusing on work all the time.”

“With what I have to go through later on, it certainly does not sound like it’s worth it, no matter how much fun you believe it would be. So, no, I will decline.”

She speaks a lot about risks, inconveniences and duties, more than pretty much anything else. Jov watches her for a few seconds, making Cierah feel uncomfortable.  
“Let me ask you something then. Do you ever hang out with anyone?”

This turns the agent suspicious and she forms a scowl in response.  
“What do you mean?”

“As in, do you actually have any friends that you spend time with?”

At first, Cierah looks confused at the question, but it soon turns to irritation again. For a moment, she almost seems a bit offended.  
“What kind of question is that?”

“A simple one. Just answer it for me.”

“I have…acquaintances that I meet on occasion.”

Jov moves her arms to cross them, while she leans against the wall next to the agent’s door.  
“Right, but that’s not the same thing. You got anyone closer than that? Someone you trust or feel fully comfortable in the company of?”

Cierah looks away, trying to correct her sleeves to distract herself.  
“I do not, but why does that matter?”

“Don’t you ever feel lonely?”

Cierah continues with the ministrations to her clothes, correcting the strap of her weapon, before finally turning to Jov again.  
“No. You know why? Because I don’t need to. My work is the most crucial part of my life and I am always fully immersed in it. I don’t have time for unimportant matters, and perhaps that is something you should consider as well, to make yourself better at what you do.”

The agent doesn’t wait for a response, but there isn’t one prepared anyway. As she steps into her room and shuts the door after, Jov remains outside, now with a thoughtful gaze lingering in her eyes.  
“She’s worse at lying than I thought.”


	5. A temporary partition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Had two chapters prepared this time, as I don't want this to go on for all too long._

A couple of weeks have gone by since Jovana started doing the freelance jobs for Imperial Intelligence on Khalendur, and for the most part, she’s been quite successful. There was actually a potential risk of screwing up further, but Cierah has been able to keep her in line…most of the time.  
She also has to admit that she has been enjoying herself here too. The jobs have provided her with enough thrills and rewards, plus that the company have been very amusing. Well, maybe the Operator herself wouldn’t agree with that assessment, and they’ve yet to actually spend a leisure day together, in spite of Jov's wishes.

This is why she feels uncertain when Watcher 24 calls her in alone one day and there’s a sort of finality to his gaze and his words.  
“Miss Vlasic, I called you here today to inform you that the contract between us has been terminated. We have very much appreciated your efforts and the dedication you’ve put into your work, but your services shall no longer be needed here.”

They’re not completely alone, as there’s also a few battledroids inside, as usual, which makes her feel a bit uncomfortable. She folds her arms and tries to remain hardened, however.  
“Uh okay, that’s weird. Did something happen on that last mission? I’m pretty sure we got the information you needed, didn’t we?”  
She remembers ambushing a caravan together with Cierah and a few battledroids, as well as breaking into a mountain base where they downloaded lots of files from. There was also a shootout where they lost some of the droids, but they got out intact. Well, for the most part anyway.

Watcher nods curtly, still standing with his arms behind his back.  
“Of course, and it was very valuable information as well. That is why we have no need for you anymore – our own work is changing here and we have all that we require to pressure the syndicates into the path we want.”  
He studies her in silence for a little bit and then shakes his head briefly. He doesn’t smile, though, for he rarely ever does. Something he shares with Cierah, apparently.  
“No need to look so glum, miss Vlasic; we do not eliminate valuable assets. You shall walk out of here with your credits and body undamaged. The shuttle shall be prepared and Operator Cierah will fly you back to Maerbor. Of course, we expect you to keep silent about the jobs we’ve been doing here, but anything you say shall be denied anyhow.”

Jov is a little bit surprised to hear it, almost expecting they’ll try to kill her later on anyway. What if she just decided to head over to the enemy and start working for them? Perhaps they know she’s too smart for that.  
“Huh, that’s…well, good to hear, actually.”

“You thought we would kill you after we were done working together?”

“Well, maybe a little bit.”

Watcher snorts and almost looks a little bit amused.  
“More stories that you’ve been listening to, miss Vlasic. Next time, I suggest you do not try to assure yourself with assumptions of us.”

She raises a questioning eyebrow.  
“You really think there’ll be a next time?”

“From what we’ve seen here, I feel rather certain about it, in fact.”

Jov disappears into her own mind for a moment, considering if she could do this again and realizing that she’d probably be very eager to.  
“Alright then, I guess I look forward to seeing you guys again sometime.”

“Oh, I am more than certain you will never see us again, but you will surely hear from other Imperial interests. Now, pack your belongings and prepare yourself. You will be leaving in a few hours.”

They’re moving her out very quickly, and perhaps it’s not so strange either. Might be safer for them that way, after all.  
Jovana considers knocking on Cierah’s door before getting to her things, but realizes that they’ll be talking later anyhow, so might be best just to save it.  
A few hours later, Jov moves alone to the shuttle, as she’s well aware of its location by now. When she arrives, Cierah is already there waiting for her, leaning against the vehicle with arms crossed. She glances sideways when Jov comes closer.  
“Took you long enough. Wondered if you might be lingering out of some feelings of attachment.”

Jov chuckles lightly and then flashes a little grin.  
“Yeah sure, because living underground in a small bunker is the most luxurious arrangements possible, right?”

Cierah’s eyes does shimmer a bit in amusement, but her lips stay rigid.  
“Luxury isn’t everything. You do have a lot of credits now, though, so I assume you wish to spend it on something useless.”

She stops in front of the agent and puts a hand along her own hip, with the other still holding a bag of some sort. It’s one she received for some extra supplies a while ago.  
“I sure can, if I want to. And if you get bored as well, I can always take you to Nar Shaddaa and we can gamble together for a few nights.”

The agent rolls her eye, but that glint remains within it.  
“I have better things to do than to immerse myself in frivolous activities.”

“Why don’t I believe ya, huh?”  
She nudges their shoulders together as she opens the door to toss the bag into the back. Cierah doesn’t reply and instead moves to sit down by the front seats. Jov doesn’t take all too long to join her there as well, and when the agent starts up the engines and locks all the doors, the hunter studies her a while longer.  
“You can admit it, you know.”

“Admit to what?”

“That you’re gonna miss me.”

Cierah’s look is doubtful, as if it would be one of the most stupid things she could’ve said.  
“In your dreams, maybe.”

Jov smirks and straps herself in properly, as to remain safe in her seat.  
“Sure, that too, but there’s nothing you can say that’ll make me believe you won’t miss the work we did together.”

Soon enough, they lift off from the ground and the Operator suspends their conversation until it happens.  
“If you wish to live in delusion, go right ahead.”

“Have you ever had a better partner than me, huh?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“Oh c’mon, that’s a lie! We kicked some serious ass out there, Cierah. Without me, things wouldn’t have gone even close to as smoothly.”

Cierah seems to weigh this over in her mind, and then angles her head to the side in thought.  
“Perhaps, but that does not equate being the most formidable operative I’ve ever worked with.”

“Sure it does, because I’m also way more fun.”

Cierah snorts, sounding less entertained than before.  
“You should know by now that I don’t care about such things. Besides, you were more of a pain than anything else.”

“Maybe I am, but everything is a whole lot more exciting when I’m around as well.”

There’s a few seconds of silence before Cierah actually turns her head fully towards Jov.  
“…I will admit that we were rather efficient together. You have several areas you need to work on, however.”

Jov puts her elbow down on the nearest armrest between them and leans closer, showing a confident smirk.  
“Whatever. I’m pretty damn sure that when you tell your Intelligence pals about this, they’ll be impressed.”

“I seriously doubt that. If anything, I’ll be far too embarrassed to ever relay the full story of our cooperation.”

The hunter’s eyes sparkle in fascination over those words.  
“It was that good, was it?”

Cierah rolls her eye once more, even as she tries to focus on the route ahead. Then again, the shuttle can mostly remain on autopilot until they get closer to their destination.  
“No, you fool. You made a lot of mistakes and there were dozens of times that I had to pull you back, just to barely save the mission.”

This makes Jov burst into laughter and then gently closes her fist to nudge Cierah’s shoulder.  
“Like I said, I make things exciting! It’s so much better living on the edge and in danger, than having everything go by the letter.”

“At times, maybe, but I would like to have a mission without any blunders at all, every now and then.”

“Well, we succeeded almost every time, didn’t we? That shit is what matters, not if we do it exactly as planned.”

There’s a brief sigh from the agent and she glares at Jov shortly as well.  
“I would have appreciated if you occasionally listened to me during our planning stages, at least.”

“I listened to you! You just got a bit long-winded at times, that’s all.”

“And I don’t recall you ever listening through an entire briefing that I held.”

“Mm, well, maybe I was just distracted?”

She winks slyly at Cierah and the agent shifts her sight forward again.  
“Aye, and if you had stopped staring at my arse all the time, maybe we would’ve done even better – both at briefings and missions.”

Another chuckle from Jov, but not just for the quip – despite some of the hostility, there has also been a rather distinct feeling of attraction between them. At least in the hunter’s mind, which might be why Cierah is pushing back, not wanting to get involved in such relations. Jov won’t pursue her, but finds it intriguing anyhow. And besides, she kept that down whenever they were working, so it’s not a fully justified criticism, but rather a joke.

They keep themselves occupied with conversation for a little while longer, mostly about assignments and the Empire, but nothing really private, until they reach Maerbor.  
When they arrive at the landing site on the outskirts of the city-state, Jov turns to meet the agent's eyes once more and they linger for a little while in silence, trying to find the intentions of the other. Eventually, she places her hand in a grip around Cierah’s, although there’s no shake.  
“It’s been a pleasure, Operator. Maybe we’ll work together again sometime, huh?”

“I don’t think so, but good luck on not getting killed.”


	6. Sporting proposal

After the events of Khalendur, months went by for Jovana, where she did not hear anything from neither Cierah nor Imperial Intelligence. That’s not to say that she did not get involved with the Empire again – quite the opposite. While Intelligence separated itself from her, they did relay the information of her prowess and capabilities to the rest of the Empire, making her reputation slowly grow among their people and officials. She was thankful for that much, as a new part of the galaxy opened up for potential work. Not that she couldn’t have headed there previously, but it’s hard for a street kid from Nar Shaddaa to get offers without recognition.

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was a message from a certain Operator who she enjoyed spending time with back in the Outer Rim. Not only that, but Cierah also asked if they could meet up on one of the Imperial colonies, for a job offer. Jov wasn’t sure what it was truly about, nor why Cierah would actually contact her directly, but she was too eager to properly question it. How did she even get ahold of Jov’s frequency? It’s not like they actually shared it before they split up last time. Then again, being one from Imperial Intelligence, perhaps it shouldn’t be such a surprise.

It’s mostly excitement and curiosity that’s on Jov’s mind, when she lands on the imperial colony Tara’ver, a world conquered early during the last big war in the galaxy. Just as she gets into the spaceport, she receives another message from the Operator, telling her to move towards one of the big cantinas in the city she has arrived on. As she doesn’t have much else to go on, she obliges and heads towards it.  
There’s always the possibility that this is a trap set up by one of her rivals, of course. Not a very big chance, perhaps, as who would really know that they’re associated? Or perhaps Cierah herself would try to take Jov down, but even that seems implausible. She could’ve had that done ages ago, even without trickery.

She approaches the cantina with just a little bit of caution, dressed in her usual armor and guns strapped to it. There’s not as strict laws on carrying blasters here, and she has a permit for them anyhow, so she chooses to wield them most of the time.  
When she’s still several meters away from the door itself, she feels something being pushed against her back, and then how someone speaks in a lowered voice with an imperial accent, from behind.  
“Well, I see your senses haven’t improved much. How disappointing.”

Jov blinks for a moment, as her mind is rattled for a short time, before it settles itself upon realization. She starts to smirk but doesn’t move much.  
“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“And yet I could get all the way up to your position from behind, without much trouble. Not the kind of topnotch senses I would expect from a bounty hunter of your caliber.”

Their first meeting in many months and she’s already starting with some criticism.  
“Wouldn’t you be doing a pretty bad job yourself, if you weren’t capable of sneaking up on a lowly bounty hunter?”

A few seconds of silence, before a regretful response arrives.  
“Fair enough.”

“Besides, I thought we were in agreement last time that you were the one with the greater senses and always had my back.”

The blaster is gradually retracted and then holstered somewhere on Cierah’s body. As it happens, Jov slowly turns around and gazes down on the agent, who folds her arms.  
“Perhaps, but you won’t be able to survive for long, if you try to rely on me at all times.”

It’s late afternoon at this point and the street lights have to illuminate the area, as the skies are dark. It obscures Cierah’s face somewhat, but not her entire body. When Jov surveys the Operator, she sees something intriguing – it seems like Cierah is dressed in what appears to be a dark grey imperial uniform. It’s something she definitely wasn’t wearing last time.  
“...and what’s this?”

Cierah’s eye falls down to her clothes as well, before quickly going back up. She doesn’t flinch.  
“What does it look like?”

Jov places her hands at her own hips, while looking rather amused.  
“Sort of like an imperial uniform. But I thought you didn’t wear those, what with your job requiring secrecy and all that.”

Cierah scowls, but not all too fiercely.  
“It is a standard imperial field uniform and we’re in the Empire’s territory. It is expected of me to be dressed this way here.”

“Right, sure. So it doesn’t have anything to do with what I said last time, then?”

While rolling her eye, Cierah turns around and motions for Jov to follow.  
“Stop being stupid and come with me.”

Jov chuckles shortly but does as she’s told. Most people ignore them as they wander to the edge of the road they’re on, and then into an alleyway. They keep walking, so Cierah obviously has a destination for them. Now that they’re away from people however, they’re given some time to talk.  
“Gotta admit, I didn’t expect to see or hear from you again. Not that I’m complaining, though.”

She catches up to Cierah, while the agent continues to gaze forward.  
“I did not want to let you get your hopes up too much after our operation, which is why I could not reassure you that we would.”

“Tsk, that’s kinda mean, you know. Here I was thinking I’d never get to spend more time with my favorite spy.”

Cierah shakes her head briefly.  
“Having such a thing is rather foolish. We could turn into enemies at any point.”

Jov leans against her and nudges their shoulders together.  
“That just makes things exciting, no?”  
The agent simply sighs in responds, but doesn’t look annoyed either.  
“It’s alright to admit that you’ve missed me. After all the fun we had last time, it’s to be expected, really.”

She does at least get Cierah to gaze at her once more, even if it’s with a bit of a frown.  
“I thought I told you that such a thing would never happen.”

“Then why would you contact me again, huh? There’s loads of other mercs working for the Empire, aren't there?”

Their eyes get parted again and Cierah nods.  
“Yes, there are and while you are hardly the best hunter out there, I will admit that you’re one of the most competent ones, while also being fairly accessible.”

Jov arches an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Eh, accessible? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I knew you’d come running as soon as I asked you to meet up with me.”

And now it’s Jov’s turn to frown. She’s not some errand girl.  
“What? Shut up. I did _not_ just come running to you!”

The sidelong glance that Cierah gives her certainly does have a smug edge to it.  
“No? As I recall, you haven’t even asked for a price range yet.”

Well, she’s got Jov there. Why wouldn’t she have asked for that? The reasons are obvious, but she can’t give in this easily.  
“I figured I’d wait until I got here. I knew I could trust you with giving me a fair amount of creds.”

“Oh? And what if I have nothing at all to pay you with?”

“You wouldn’t have called a bounty hunter if you didn’t.”

“Unless I knew someone who is at my beck and call.”

Jov faces Cierah once more and tries to take a few intimidating steps closer, making their bodies basically touch each other.  
“Watch yourself, Operator. You may be good with a sniper rifle, but in this alley, you wouldn’t stand a chance against me.”

Despite the obvious threat, Cierah doesn’t look concerned at all.  
“I’m certain that you have the physical prowess, but you enjoy my presence too much to ever do such a thing.”

The annoying part is that she can’t even properly deny this without feeling bad about it. She does like Cierah, and has made her aware of this on numerous occasions.  
“Look…just tell me what this job is about.”

There’s no smile from Cierah, but another glint in her eyes as she leads the hunter onwards, through a few more alleys, until they end up by one slightly thicker back alley road with doors. Cierah moves up towards a keypad attached next to it, but instead of lifting a card of some kind, she pushes a finger up close to it. From the finger, a very thin metal stick is pulled out and inserted in a hole on the device. They hear a clicking noise and then the door opens up.  
Neither of them say much until they enter the apartment, which consists of just two rooms and a bathroom. There’s no wall that separates the kitchen from the main room, so Jov can also see the bed and a terminal inside the living quarters.  
“We will be staying here until it is time to pull out. I have to get my gear.”

Jov glances around, surprised that she’d be brought home to Cierah’s place here, if it really is.  
“Looks nice, I guess, although a little small.”

“It serves for my purposes.”

“Does this belong to you?”

Cierah shakes her head as she approaches a small door to the side of the living room.  
“No.”

“Some kind of Imperial Intelligence hideout, then?”

“Wrong again.”

Jov arches an eyebrow, wondering where they really are now.  
“Uh, okay. So, whose is it?”

There’s no straight answer, of course, not when working with Cierah. The agent pulls out a rather large bag, something that probably holds her weapon among other things.  
“Have you ever fought mandalorians before?”

She has definitely heard the name, but there has never been any reason for her to face the famous warrior nomads. Not yet, anyway.  
“Fought? No, can’t say that I have. I know they’ve been involved in all sorts of skirmishes and stuff, but I’ve never had the opportunity.”

“Would you like the chance to test yourself against them?”

While Jov looks surprised, she’s also intrigued by the prospect.  
“Maybe. But why would I want to do that? I mean, aren’t you allied with those guys?”

Cierah places the bag on a nearby table and inspects it, making sure she has all the equipment she needs. She also contemplates the response in her mind for a few moments.  
“Mm, I suppose we are. Although, I would not say it is with their entire people. Mandalorians consist of a lot of different clans and not all of them are at our side, nor is every member of every clan.”

“Makes sense, I guess.”

Their eyes meet again as Cierah closes the bag.  
“Clan Tabraz joined the Empire’s conquest of some worlds during the war and then proceeded to request settlements here, on Tara’ver. Because of their success, it was accepted and they’ve been here ever since. Lately, however, some of the clan have gotten restless. Like most mandalorians, they could just go seek glory elsewhere, but that does not seem to be enough for these outlying members.”

Jov can see where this is going and leans back against a nearby wall.  
“They’ve begun to attack the Empire?”

“Indeed. A few cities several miles to the north were assaulted, as well as a military base. Officially, the leaders of the clan have condemned these attacks, but it is still clearly their clan at fault.”

“So, what, you wanna attack the clan?”

Cierah shakes her head sharply.  
“No, of course not, but those who have committed these crimes must be hunted down and dealt with.”  
She tilts her head to the side, giving Jov a questioning and perhaps somewhat challenging gaze.  
“Do you believe yourself capable enough of performing such a task?”

It appears she knows Jov very well – there’s no way she’d decline such a challenge. With a smirk, she pushes herself away from the wall and steps closer.  
“Already told you on Khalendur that I’m the best. Even if I’ve never hunted mandos before, you’re about to see just how right I was.”


	7. Daunting union

Heavy breathing, fast and weighty steps against untrodden ground, blaster fire just barely above her head. A lot of noises shoots past Jovana’s ears as she rushes forth through the woods. Behind her is a half dozen people with their killing instincts set to max, while she does her best to step around trees and jump across rocks, to obscure their sights. The jet thrusters she has strapped onto her back does help occasionally with getting past some obstacles, but it appears like some of the mandalorians chasing her have similar technology placed on different parts of their bodies.  
While her senses work as hard as possible to keep her alive, she also tries to remember where she has placed the traps on the ground. She believes it’s not far until she’ll reach the first ones, and thinks of a way to not make it seem all too obvious what’s prepared for their arrival.

She manages to step past the first one by going on its side, and several seconds later, she’s met by the satisfying noise of an explosion. She grins momentarily, but doesn’t have time to linger on the success, as the others keep following her. Not much of a setback.  
It seems that the first one has already made them more careful too, as they manage to avoid the next trap. Jov’s eyes darts over towards another part of the forest and she mutters to herself.  
“C’mon, where’s my damn backup?”

There’s no time to stop and call out, of course, and it wouldn’t be very useful to do so either. The next few shots almost hit her leg and she frowns in concentration while she proceeds through the forest again. Turning around and facing them wouldn’t really be an option – she might take one or two, but the remaining mandos would very likely gun her down. It’s really thrilling to get the chance to face warriors like these, but a direct assault wasn’t part of the plan they agreed upon.

That’s when she finally hears the signal that things are about to turn around; the sharp sound of a sniper rifle firing echoes across the woods and blasts right through the neck of one of the pursuers. That slows their approach even further and they turn to face the direction of their new attacker.  
Jov immediately launches her counteroffensive then, getting in behind a large tree and tosses a grenade to their location. Chaos erupts around them and Jov hears two more shots from Cierah’s spot, before she heads out from hiding and flips up her blaster pistols to simply fire into the area. Because of all the smoke, she can only see contours of shapes in there.  
When she eventually stops, there doesn’t seem to be any more movement, nor any further sounds.

Carefully, she approaches their location with blasters first, but is glad to see the result of their offensive. It’s quite a slaughter and a bunch of bodies thrown across the wrecked landscape, but the air is filled with smoke and blood, which feels good when Jov’s adrenaline is pumping. That sensation will eventually wear off, but she relishes it for the time being.  
While she stands there, she hears some more noises from behind and swirls around, but is faced with a woman holding a long rifle, being dressed in an imperial uniform. Cierah nods in her direction.  
“Wasn’t so difficult after all.”

Jov lowers her pistols and shakes her head.  
“Speak for yourself; you’re not the one who had to endure their shots almost hitting you every few seconds.”

Cierah checks her weapon, making sure there are no malfunctions.  
“So? It’s not like you actually got hit. I had your back the whole way.”

“Tsk. Well, it was kinda hairy there for a while.”  
While Jov is rather sweaty and her hair looks a bit like a mess, Cierah stands there as neatly as usual. Well, perhaps somewhat dirty after being out here, but hardly noticeable.  
“Nice shooting, by the way.”

“Naturally.”  
Cierah then grabs the strap on her weapon and throws it over her shoulder.  
“You performed well with your running too. It was rather amusing to watch.”

Jov smirks and folds her arms.  
“Is that why it took you so long to shoot back? You were just watching me run?”

Cierah doesn’t smile or anything, but Jov has learned to look for the glint in her eye when she’s messing around. It’s there now as well.  
“Perhaps. Now at least I know how good you are as bait. Might be that I try to employ you that way in the future.”

“Sorry, I’ll have to pass if that ever comes up again.”  
She watches as Cierah strides up towards the bodies, and very carefully kneels down, bending over to check the bodies for items. It gives Jov the opportunity to step back and check out the agent once more. She’s not sure if Cierah has noticed, but she’s been doing so during the scouting and in the aftermath of their first ambush as well, on another group of mandalorians. Jov has to admit that the uniform fits Cierah’s body very well, certainly at her backside.  
“Got anything of interest?”

Slowly and deliberately, Cierah rises again and shows a chip she removed from a communication’s device.  
“This should help connect us to any network they might have. We will have to return to the city however and examine the contents. Perhaps I can hand this over to the closest imperial outpost and let them deal with it.”

Hearing this, Jov arches a questioning eyebrow. Cierah hasn’t really shown to be a quitter, exactly.  
“Oh, already? I thought you wanted to deal with all of them.”

Her eye shifts back to Jov and she shrugs briefly.  
“I think we have enough as it is, and I mostly wanted to attain information which would make it easier to take the rest down as well.  
Besides, I feel as if we’ve earned a little break after all the hours we’ve spent out here.”

“What, a little mud and bugs too much for you? Afraid you’ll dirty your pretty features?”

For some reason, Cierah doesn’t appear particularly offended. Instead, she simply tilts her head a bit.  
“You tell me.”

Jov is surprised by the response and how nothing follows it. Almost feels like a suggestion. She finally holsters her weapons and takes a few steps closer.  
“Well, you got something in mind when we get back?”

Cierah pockets the chip and shrugs once more.  
“Last time, I may have…stolen an opportunity for you to celebrate. Perhaps I owe you one now.”

This sounds even more surprising, but a smile spreads on Jov’s lips.  
“Really? You wanna sit down and have a drink with me?”

“I suppose I should at least give it a try.”  
  


* * *

  
A few hours later, they return to the small apartment in the alleyway, carrying a small bag with them. Jov suggested that they should stop by the cantina, but this was something Cierah at least protested. For whatever reason, she’s apparently a lot more comfortable with the idea of just the two of them drinking together. To Jov, that seems more like a very suggestive proposition. The only time she sits down and drinks with another person alone, except when flirting, is with someone she considers a close friend. She respects Cierah, but wouldn’t really call her a friend – the attraction she has for the agent doesn’t really help with that either.

Cierah returns to her backpack inside the apartment and places the chip within, as well as dismantling her weapon to make it fit in there too. Afterwards, she proceeds to take off her jacket, but turns to glance at Jov, who’s already sitting down while still in her armor.  
“Are you not going to remove all that?”

Jov has been staring at her for a while and smirks at the question.  
“Want me out of my clothes as well, do ya?”

She gets a shrug in return.  
“It’s your choice, but it doesn’t look very relaxing sitting like that.”  
Jov recognizes the agent’s point and removes some parts of her armor. Underneath, she’s only wearing a light set of clothes, with a sleeveless tank top and shorts. In comparison to the agent, her body is somewhat more well-trained and there’s a few more tattoos across her arms and legs.  
She feels Cierah’s eye set upon her, but doesn’t comment on it for the time being.  
“Would you like a shower or so before we proceed?”

“Nah, I’m good. Can grab that in the morning, if I need to.”

“Are you sure? You were down in the dirt a lot more than me back there.”

With another small smirk, she sits down in the nearby sofa again, and lifts up the bottle of liquor she bought earlier.  
“Wasn’t that what you enjoyed watching anyway?”

Cierah takes a few slow steps closer, still wearing her grey pants that comes along with the uniform and a short-sleeved black shirt that was underneath the jacket. Both of them have removed their boots.  
“I never said that. I commented on your movement.”

“Well, I did a lot more than just running. Besides, my armor took most of the hits and grit, so I’m fine.”

While folding her arms, Cierah surveys Jov’s state again.  
“You’re sweaty, though.”

“It’s not your sofa anyway, is it?”

Cierah peers away for a moment and then sighs briefly, before taking a seat not too far from the hunter.  
“Fair enough, I suppose.”

It appears to be rather difficult for Cierah to fully relax like this and despite that she’s leaning back, Jov can see that there’s still some tension.  
“Gonna tell me who this place belongs to now?”

Cierah turns to face her and they lock their eyes in silence for a few moments.  
“Does it matter?”

“Dunno. Depends if someone is gonna come storming in here while we’re relaxing or something like that.”

“If that is your concern, then let me reassure you that no such thing will happen. While I’m here, we will not be disturbed.”

Interesting enough, but doesn’t fully answer her question. Perhaps it doesn’t matter, although Jov wonders if this is just something temporary. It’s not like Cierah would ever reveal a true hideout to a bounty hunter, right?  
“Good to know. Not sure what they’d be disturbing, though.”

Cierah watches as Jov opens up the bottle with a simple move, throws away the top and then lifts it to pour some down her throat. She lets out a satisfied sigh afterwards and then offers it for Cierah. She gives it a rather skeptical look.  
“Is this not unsanitary?”

Jov finds that prospect rather amusing, and the question even more so.  
“Don’t worry, my mouth shouldn’t be spreading any horrible diseases. Not that I know of anyway.”  
After another long gaze, Cierah finally grabs the bottle and drinks from it as well. Not as much, but enough to get a good taste. She remains silent for a little while afterwards.  
“Well?”

“Is this the kind of thing you usually drink?”

“Only when I’ve got good company, really.”  
She sees Cierah tilting her head slightly, although she’s uncertain if it’s out of curiosity or something else.  
“You don’t like it?”

“It’s fine, I suppose. Not the best I’ve ever had.”

“Tsk, and what would that be then, huh? Some imperial swill?”

Cierah doesn’t approve of that at least and frowns back at her.  
“I’ll have you know that imperial drinks are of very high quality. Either your senses are dulled to it, or you haven’t had the best kind.”

Jov emits a short laugh and takes back the bottle.  
“And what’s the best kind then, huh?”

“Well, there’s some rather nice and sweet wines, which are made on our colonies. I also like some of the mixes of spices and sweetness in ale from Ziost.”

She certainly wants to learn more about Cierah and her life, but it’s been rather difficult to approach it directly. The agent rarely talks about where she’s from, nor what she usually does, making this a rather interesting insight.  
“Sounds nice, I guess. Maybe you’ll have to treat me to that, someday.”

Cierah turns to Jov again, and there’s something scrutinizing in that eye now, when she looks at the hunter. It’s hard to tell if she’d want to meet again.  
“Perhaps I shall allow you that privilege at some point.”  
Her eye falls towards the bottle again.  
“I’d prefer if we continue to consume this with some glasses, however.”

She rises from her seat, but doesn’t get very far. When her back is turned, she emits a gasp, as a slapping noise is heard through the room. Jov’s hand can still be felt on her ass, and she’s now far quicker with turning back towards the hunter.  
At this point, Jov is already standing up as well, giving Cierah nothing more than a smug look. The glare she receives in return is fierce and perhaps even deadly, but Jov stands her ground against it. There’s an uncertainty whether Cierah intends to grab the knife which is still at her belt or not, but all that finally disperses when the agent stops hesitating and falters to what is inevitable. It’s the reason she even invited Jov here to begin with.  
Cierah’s arms quickly snake around the hunter’s neck and pulls her down with a fierce grip. Their lips crash against one another, in a fit of passion and need. The tension between them had been thick during the entire operation last time, but its nature was very mixed. This time, it was already so obvious where it would end.  
Jov moves one arm around Cierah’s waist, while the other is placed in a firm grip at the backside she’s been eyeing for quite a while. The kiss continues and eventually intensifies as their tongues get involved.

Neither of them see the glasses nor the bottle for the rest of the evening, while they disappear into the darkened bedroom. For a while, the room is filled with sounds of pleasure and creaking from the bed.  
When Jovana opens her eyes in the morning and feels at her side, there’s nothing for her to touch. She’s alone in the apartment, as expected.


	8. Lights and broken promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter involves another character of mine, my female twi'lek smuggler, Bery Eka'Shodem. She's the main character in Shattered Hyperlanes. Just thought I'd mention that._

There are few places in the galaxy that Jovana truly feels at home in, and while she dislikes admitting it, Hutt space may be such a region. Some of it might be due to where she grew up, of course, but she also must admit that the easiest way to make credits is definitely where the Cartel rules. As a bounty hunter, she obviously tries to stay within the laws of whatever society she ends up in, but the Hutts have few of those to begin with, which can make it both easier and more difficult depending on the circusmtances. The exception might be the general “don’t fuck with us” attitude, which is a reasonable one. She doesn’t much like their kind, but they let credits talk and that works for her.

Another reason may be that the Hutts actually know a thing or two about creating good places for people to hang out and enjoy themselves; or at the very least, hire those who can fix that kind of thing. This is mostly for their own benefit, of course, but that doesn’t mean people like Jov can’t seize an opportunity to get some for themselves as well.  
It’s on one of those worlds, in a sector adjacent to the Y’toub system, that she has been called to meet up with an old friend of hers. It’s been a while since they’ve had the opportunity to properly chat and she won’t dismiss one when it’s presented.

As she enters the cantina, there’s quite a lot of people inside and she can hear a band playing on a stage by one corner, while there’s gambling and drinking all over the place. Definitely her type of area, and while she’s tempted to get involved with whatever game is currently on, she wants to focus on finding her friend.  
It doesn’t take all too long until she sees the familiar face of a blue-skinned twi’lek, with a whole range of black-lined tattoos over her face and lekkus. There’s a grin on the woman’s face and she is presently dressed in bright red pants with a black vest over a white shirt. Obviously, she has two blasters strapped to her belt as well.  
Once Jov reaches her, the twi’lek throws her arms around the hunter’s neck and hugs her as best as she can. Jov can’t help but chuckle.

“Whoa, take it easy there", Jov tells her. "Almost knocked me over, you idiot.”

The twi’lek laughs as well and then reaches up to try to ruffle her hair, but Jov manages to pull away before that.  
“What, you saying little ol’ me could bring down the mighty Vlasic, scourge of criminals everywhere? Impossible!”

Jov smirks and folds her arms.  
“Scourge, huh? Does that include you too? Your sister told me you’ve been up to no good lately.”

The twi'lek's grin returns as she places both hands at her hips.  
“Nah, not a chance. I’m just too quick for you.”

Jov shakes her head and then swiftly moves her hand to attempt to pull down the brown headband over the twi’leks eyes.  
“I’ve missed you, Bery.”

“Hey, watch it!”  
Bery takes a quick step back and then adjusts the headband again.  
“I just had this made a couple of weeks ago, you know. Don’t want you messing it up already!”

As she hears this, Jov takes the opportunity to examine it and sees that the middle piece looks very shiny.  
“Uh, is that gold?”

It appears Bery is rather proud of this as there’s quite a smug look on her face at this moment.  
“Yup! Been saving up for ages to get me something like this. Had a few really lucky jobs in the past few months, enough so that I could get this made. I mean, the interior is steel but, there’s a fine layer on the outside that everyone will see.”

Jov snorts, although she’s not that surprised to see her best friend investing in useless crap.  
“You’re crazy, you know that? There’s so many other things you could’ve bought with those credits.”

“Oh, shut up! You know how jealous people will be when they see it? Not to mention the respect it’ll build up. Don’t even pretend you don’t think this looks impressive.”

Jov waves dismissively at her and then moves to take a seat by the table where Bery was sitting.  
“You wanna get some drinks instead of trying to show off, princess? I don’t want to hear about your fake gold headpiece.”

“It’s not fake! Honestly, it’s real gold and it was custom-made too!”  
Bery gives in and then calls for a waitress to get them something to drink, as well as some snacks to go along with it. She takes her place not too far from the hunter and places her arms over the table.  
“Damn, it really has been a while though. Except for the mails we exchange every now and then, I hardly ever see or hear from you.”

While Jov leans back into a comfortable spot on the sofa, she places one arm at the top of the seats and folds her legs. She’s in a lighter armor right now; even in this relaxed setting, she can’t go without some protection.  
“Missed me that much, have ya?”

“Tsk, a little bit, maybe. You’re just one of the most fun people around, that’s all.”

It has been at least half a year since they last bumped into each other, and even back then, it mostly by chance. Ever since these two split off from Nar Shaddaa, they mostly just exchange mails and the occasional holo-call. Their lives and hectic jobs consume most of their time.  
Jov smiles gently and then shrugs a bit.  
“Not much, I guess. I went back to the Outer Rim for a couple of months, as I found work to deal with a bunch of gangs. It was quite fun for a while, but eventually it just turned into a war; that’s when the challenging parts end and there’s just destruction everywhere.”

Bery nods curtly, while tilting her head. She’s not as much into fighting, in comparison, but can certainly understand Jov’s urge for it. She has always been that way, after all.  
“Well, I hear the Exchange are moving to take over most of the territories there now, anyway.”

“Pretty much, yeah. And they’re not much fun at all.”

“Have you tried looking over some of the Republic bounties, though? There’s a bunch of 'em in the Mid Rim, as far as I’ve heard.”

Jov arches an eyebrow in return.  
“Eh, you know they pay way less than most others do, though, right?”

“Sure, but at least you’d be doing some good.”

This gets Jov rolling her eyes.  
“I’m not a cop, Bery. Most of the work I do is not out of justice, but for credits.”

Bery sighs briefly, scratching her cheek a bit. She’s well aware what her friend wants and maybe she’d be prioritizing the same thing if she had those skills.  
“Yeah yeah, I know. But then again, Republic territory can also be safer to pass through and work in.”

“Depends on who you’re asking and where you are. Even Coruscant can be a real shithole in the lower levels.”  
She raises a hand up to her chin to stroke it thoughtfully.  
“But hold on, does this mean you’ve been hanging out a lot in Republic territory, then?”

Bery clears her throat and then tries to focus on straightening her sleeves and jacket a bit.  
“Well, uh…I might have. Just a little bit.”

With another smirk, Jov now leans over the table instead.  
“Tsk, what’s this I'm hearing, huh? My best friend going Rep side now?”

“Hey! I don’t take sides, you know that! But the Republic can pay rather well for transportations and slick deliveries. Plus, there’s a whole lot less of a chance you’ll run into pirates than in the Outer Rim or even Hutt space. I mean, obviously I can handle that stuff, but sometimes it’s nice going for a milk run too.”  
She hears Jov snickering a bit and it makes her glare in that direction.  
“I’m not the one who picks sides here anyway! Doing shit like working for the imps for weeks, out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Pft, I haven’t been working for them in the last, like, several months now. And I’ll have you know, it was a rather big world, actually. Besides, I wasn’t aligning with anyone, they just paid really well.”  
She leans back and folds her arms.  
“Actually, now that I think about it, I might check with them again sometime, see what they have to offer.”

Bery shakes her head when she hears this.  
“I can’t understand how you’d willingly work for them. I mean, the Hutts or some minor factions out there, sure, but the Empire? You know what those fascist assholes do, right?”

Obviously, Bery wouldn’t take any jobs from them, but it’s also very unlikely they’d even offer her any.  
“Taking their money doesn’t mean agreeing with their methods, Bery. I’m just a freelancer that brings in criminals.”

“Criminals in the eyes of the Empire, yeah.”

Jov sighs as well now. They’ve had this discussion a few times in the past, after she told Bery of the work she did on Khalendur. Needless to say, the freelance Captain wasn’t particularly enthralled to hear it. She doesn’t have many principles when it comes to morality, but she’ll rarely side with slavers of that magnitude.  
“Look, most of what I’ve dealt with have been syndicates, killers, gangs and even some mandalorians at one point. I haven’t gone and captured innocents.”

“Sure, that’s the case right now, but what happens when they tell you to bring in some people from the Republic?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, there’s no war going on right now. If they did that kind of thing, it'd incite hostilities that create shit for both.”

Bery makes a slightly disapproving grimace and shakes her head.  
“I dunno, Jov, I have this feeling that won’t last forever. There’s a lot of uncertainties in the galaxy right now.”

It’s rare for them to actually speak about politics and it silences her for a short moment.  
“…well, I can promise you then, that I don’t really intend to get involved with that kind of business right now. There’s no reason for me to do so.”  
Before Bery manages to respond, they see how the waitress returns with their drinks and sets them down on the table. They have a few sips and Jov decides to sort of change the subject, to bring them away from this gloom.  
“How’s the Hypertrail doing? You still flying her around?”

Bery raises an eyebrow, almost in surprise.  
“What do you mean ‘still’? What else would I be flying? She’s the best!”

Jov tilts her head and smirks once more.  
“C’mon, you know there’s better ones out there. Not saying she’s a heap of junk, but-“

“Yeah, you better not be! Don’t insult my beauty, asshole! You haven’t even seen all the modifications I’ve given her lately. She’s more awesome than she’s ever been.”

Jov laughs louder than previously and it brings a smile to Bery’s lips too. She knows just how to get the Captain going.  
“That’s what you’ve been spending the rest of the credits on, huh?”

“Quite a bit, yeah, although not all of it, obviously. Some gotta go to Illy and Tia too.”  
Not news to Jov either – the three sisters are close and despite that they don’t really need it, Bery still hauls in the most credits and sometimes sends some over to treat them. Jov is close enough to be family, but Bery knows she doesn’t need that kind of support.  
“Actually, if you want to, you could see her in action pretty soon. I’ve got some big deliveries coming up in the next few weeks.”

Jov gazes at her skeptically. She’s a freelancer too, but she doesn’t like running errands the same way that Bery does.  
“Eh, transportation and such is your thing, Bery.”

“Yeah, I know, but just hear me out! You could earn some credits over there as well, you know.”

“What, 50% from a smuggling deal? I’ll pass.”

“There’s bound to be some tasty bounties where I’m going too, I’ll have you know. I’m flying past a few Mid Rim worlds in a couple of weeks. One of them is that place, uh…Ord Mantell, I think? You heard of it?”

Jov takes a sip as she thinks about the name and something pops up in her mind.  
“I think so. Isn’t there like a civil war going down there right now?”

Bery shrugs, not knowing all too much about galactic politics or current events, even if this should be pretty big.  
“I dunno, maybe? I just heard something about battles and that they’re paying a lot for me to deliver supplies. For that kind of cash, I obviously agreed, but because of the safety risk, I wouldn’t mind having a couple of extra blasters with me. And like I said, maybe you'll even find someone who's searching for a gun-for-hire. They’re Republic ones, sure, but with the stuff we’ll be earning from the delivery too, it should be a good and easy sum. What do you say?”

In the middle of Bery’s little sales pitch, Jov hears a few beeping noises from a small communications device she has strapped to her belt.  
“Mm, maybe. I’ll have to check the HoloNet to see if there’s any up first.”  
She lifts the device and examines the display. Apparently, she has received a message from an unknown frequency. Out of interest, she decides to click it and reads it in silence.

 _“I know it’s been a while, but I hope you haven’t forgotten about me. I heard you’re in Hutt space and as it happens, so am I – Nar Shaddaa, in fact._  
_I’m going to be here a while and I have a task which I could really use your help with. If it isn’t too much to ask, I’d love it if you came to join me. I’ll be waiting for a few days and will have the coordinates attached in this message._  
_\- Cierah.”_

Jov sits in silence for several moments and reads it again, almost right after she’s done. This slowly starts to confuse Bery and while she has a sip of her drink first, she eventually tries to snap her fingers.  
“Uh, hello, Jovana? You got a message or something? Kinda rude, we’re in the middle of talking here.”

Finally, she breaks out of it, but even as she gazes at Bery, there’s something distant within her eyes.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. There’s, uh...something’s come up, actually. Think I’ll have to pass on that job.”


	9. Attempts at devotion

It really has been several months since she last saw Operator Cierah on the imperial colony where they worked together. By now, it has probably gone even more time than between their first two meetings, but in spite of that, Jovana hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that one night they shared.  
There’s certainly something about Cierah that is different from most other women Jov has been with. Some of it might be attributed to the fact that she’s an imperial agent and Jov has never had an experience like that before, but Cierah was more than that; a being different on the surface than what she really is, deadly and mysterious, while teasing some of her secrets but never fully revealing them. There was a connection between them which Jov would’ve loved to explore…until she simply disappeared.

For a time, she had considered to go looking for Cierah again, actually talking to some of the contacts she’d made in the Empire and seeing if they could get her some line to pull at, but gave up before actually giving it a try. Imperial Intelligence are notorious for being secretive and almost impenetrable, and while Cierah may not be one of their deepest undercover agents, she doubts a lowly hunter could’ve made any strides at all. Besides, it’s likely that the one she had come looking for would find out that she was snooping anyway, which probably just makes things worse.

There was some small hope in the back of her mind that the agent would contact her again at some point, but as so many months have gone by, she figured something must’ve gone wrong or that it was just wishful thinking. Maybe that night was just too much or seen as a mistake. Someone else might’ve found out and told her that the two were getting far too close, or the possibility that it was just not what Cierah wanted.  
That’s why it is somewhat surprising to hear from her again, and even more so due to the soft nature of how it was written. Some of it almost appeared to be apologetic in a way, but that might just be Jov reading too much into it.  
Is this what she wants, perhaps? An apology? There’s nothing really to be sorry for, though. They both enjoyed their time together and it was very much mutual. Perhaps not the leaving part, but Jov had anticipated such a reaction as well. She has even done some of that herself in the past, so it shouldn’t be an issue. And yet somewhere, somehow, she feels a faint annoyance looming in the background.

The airspeeder she pays for a ride with, takes her towards some of the taller buildings in the district they arrive at, and she eventually jump off at some kind of apartment complex. Not one of the most luxurious of places, but certainly not the slums either. Behind her, she can see the different lights and glowing signs from all sorts of stores, casinos and corporate barges. She remembers seeing them in her past, from far below at ground level. At times, she even had the chance to go up there with one of the gangs she was in, but was still almost constantly scraping at the bottom. It’s a fairly different life now, but somehow, it always takes her back here.

In silence, she rides the elevator up with a few other people who don’t really comment much on the fact that she’s still armed and armored. She sometimes forgets how easily the people here get used to it.  
When she finally stands in front of the correct level and door, she rings the bell on the side and waits. Eventually, it slides open for her, but no one stands in the hallway inside. She does hear a voice, however.  
“Enter, please. I’m in the living room.”

It’s now that she realizes that she certainly hasn’t forgotten that voice. Did it appear in her dreams or something? It’s very possible, as it has been very difficult to forget. She doesn’t remove anything when she walks inside, but gathers herself before finally going in to meet with the agent.  
Cierah is sitting down with her legs crossed, reading something on a datapad, until seeing how Jov enters. At that point, she rises and the two come face to face again. There’s quite a bit of tension and trepidation as they simply stare at each other.  
Cierah hasn’t changed much in terms of actual appearance. Naturally, she’s wearing different clothes but there’s no new visible scars or alterations that have been made, as far as Jov can see. Might be some underneath, though, of course. What is somewhat new, however, is the barely noticeable look of concern in that grey eye. Is she unsure what Jov might say or react?  
“Hey.”

“Hello there, Jovana.”

So they start with names right away; perhaps that’s a good sign. Jov doesn’t show much of the confidence or eagerness that she displayed last time.  
“It’s been a while.”

She can see how Cierah’s eye quickly travel down her body, surveying it.  
“It…certainly has, yes. I’m glad to see that you’re well.”

Is she, though? Jov can’t really tell. Shortly after, she takes the opportunity to gaze at Cierah’s clothing too, noticing that she’s in some kind of dark purple and red shirt with black pants. Fairly casual, compared to what she usually wears.  
“I didn’t expect to see you again.”

“No? I don’t recall saying anything of that sort last time.”

“Well, you didn’t say much at all before you left.”

Cierah goes distant for a moment, slowing putting down the datapad on the nearby table.  
“That is true, yes. I…wasn’t sure if any of it was needed, however.”

Jov narrows her eyes a bit, but peers towards the windows instead. Outside, she can see the lights from the city shining in, but most of the room is lit from interior lamps anyhow.  
“If you say so. Dunno why you’d call me again now, though, after all this time.”

“Didn’t you read the part about that I have a task to perform?”

Jov strolls over to the window, keeping her back to Cierah for the moment.  
“Yeah, I did, but what could you possibly need me for?”

Most of Cierah’s current exterior reveals very little, but she’s not as hardened as the first time around.  
“I have a longer assignment to perform in a nearby system, but I require some…instructions. This means I’d want some of your expertise.”

“Instructions? For what?”

“I cannot go into details, but I need to learn more of the mannerisms, lingo, body language and such, of being here in the underworld.”

“Sounds like some kind of undercover thing.”

Cierah stay quiet for a moment as she puts her hands together, before letting out a quick sigh.  
“So it seems, yes.”

She isn’t really sure whether or not she wants to get involved in this, and realizes now that she doesn’t just want this to slip away. But then again, this may also be another opportunity for them to interact.  
“Couldn’t Imperial Intelligence instruct you in this, though?”

“Possibly but, I wish to learn directly from a source. It feels more…authentic.”

Jov snorts, but can see the truth in such a claim.  
“Okay, but there’s a whole bunch of mercs, smugglers and others of that type out here. Why ask me to come?”

Cierah gazes away now, starting to pace a bit around the sofa at her side.  
“You know why.”

Having had enough of the sights, she swirls back around, while folding her arms.  
“Actually, not so sure I do, unless you think that it’s fine to just ask me to come whenever you have a new job like this.”

Their eyes meet again, and Jov can’t prevent the frown she sends Cierah’s way.  
“You’re my best contact of this sort, Jovana. I can’t deny that fact.”

Just being a contact may not be something that surprises her, but Jov rarely sleeps with those type of people. They’re meant to be utilized and exchange favors with. Is that what they are? Does she actually want to be more?  
“How long will this last then?”

“A few days…maybe a week at most.”

“And we’d just hang out here in this…well, whoever's apartment you’ve taken this time.”

Cierah sighs as her eye focuses on the ground instead.  
“This one belongs to Intelligence, and no, we will head out on the streets at times as well. Whatever you think is necessary that I have to learn.”

“And after that, you leave me in this place again, while you stroll out without a word?”

“…no, I will tell you when I have to leave this time and there will be plenty of chances for us to prepare. Naturally, you will be well-compensated too, just like my last assignment.”

Jov takes a few steps along the wall, peering down at the floor. Spending a whole week with Cierah might give them opportunities to handle other matters as well. If there’s anything between them, now is her chance to find out.  
With a short nod, she turns around and shrugs.  
“I’m not really an experienced teacher, but I’ll give it a try. Better listen very closely, though.”

Cierah offers her a short and polite bow.  
“I shall do my very best.”  
  


* * *

  
Despite the initial confrontational nature of their meeting, things turn out rather well for the next two days or so. It’s still a bit stiff and they haven’t approached anything close to what happened during their last joint assignment, but it doesn’t become as icy as might’ve been expected. In fact, Jovana is pretty sure that she sees Cierah smiling at a few occasions and almost gets her laughing at one point too. Didn’t go the whole way, unfortunately.  
With this and the fact that Cierah catches onto things extremely quickly, Jov figures that she’s either a very swift learner or actually doesn’t need any training at all. It makes Jov wonder if that there may be other reasons for their current encounter.

During the past two days, they’ve slept in separate rooms, but they’ve still spent most of their time together. This day, Jov has plans for them to move to a different place, however.  
They’re both browsing the HoloNet on their datapads, with Cierah on the sofa and Jov on an adjacent armchair. She glances over at the agent, surveying her quickly. She has stolen a few gazes like this before and can’t help herself.  
“Hmm, I don’t think you’ve actually told me how far those implants go, by the way.”

Cierah stops reading the report on her datapad and turns to Jov instead.  
“Oh, I suppose not. Why is that of interest?”

“Well, they can have all sorts of uses, right? Especially in the line of work you want to infiltrate. And if you’re willing to do some cosmetic changes, you could look even more intimidating.”

Hearing this, Cierah appears somewhat troubled.  
“I…would prefer not to perform any such alterations.”

Jov arches an inquisitive eyebrow.  
“Why not? It would probably make some things easier for you.”

“Maybe, but I prefer the appearance I have right now.”  
She hesitates for a moment and Jov thinks to comment, before Cierah eventually continues.  
“It’s not that I don’t understand the benefit of a more…machine-like appearance, but I’m not too fond of it. My implants go very far, with some vital organs and a couple of limbs having been replaced. All of it has expensive synthetic flesh placed above it, however – except for the eyepatch, of course.”

As she listens, Jov’s eyes travel down Cierah’s body again. It’s a fruitless gesture really, as the agent is covered by clothes right now, but she can’t actually recall it feeling very different from other women she’s been with. The skin must be very expensive and well-crafted.  
“What happened to force such a big change? It doesn’t sound voluntary.”

Cierah turns her head away, the eye going distant.  
“It was not. I was involved in an…well, I can’t even call it an accident, really. It was a firefight, a couple of years ago now.”

Silence descends upon them, but she’s certainly opening up, which Jov finds intriguing. Jov folds her arms, having put the datapad away.  
“You were on some Intelligence mission?”

There’s a few seconds of stillness, before Cierah slowly shakes her head.  
“No, this was before I joined them. I was an officer in the army before this and was in charge of an operation against a rebellious group out among our colonies. Things was going well for the most part…”  
She recounts the events in her mind, and closes her eye, releasing a deep sigh.  
“…it was dark and somewhat foggy. The area was filled with twisted and large vegetation, so it was hard to really see where they might be hiding. I didn’t notice the thermal detonator they threw at the position I was holding; not until it was too late.”

A much more reasonable and horrifying truth than what other ideas Jov might’ve had. With how sharp Cierah is, she would never have expected that to happen, however. Perhaps it has forced the discipline and social distance.  
“Damn…how did you survive something like that?”

“I nearly didn’t. Some of it could be credited to sheer force of will, I suppose, but I was also lucky that we had a medic and a few soldiers to get me away from that location. It wasn’t too far from camp, and somehow, the kolto and stims managed to keep me alive long enough for them to use machines to replace this task.  
When they gave me the news that a heavy use of cybernetic implants was the only way to survive, I agreed, but demanded to get the best kind of synthflesh available.”

Jov won’t argue against the fact that they did a good job, at least. With the level of her voice though, it seems to be a touchy subject. Jov figures it might be best not to poke her finger all too much into it.  
“I’m…sorry to hear that you had to go through that.”

Cierah shakes her head quickly.  
“Don’t be. While I’m not exactly a fan of these things, they have made me more efficient. I am able to serve the Empire like never before now.”

“I guess. Was that why Intelligence took you in?”

“Partially, yes. They told me they’d kept an eye on me for a while, but it was the person I changed into which made them finally decide to contact me. It wasn’t so much of an offer as an order, of course – when Intelligence calls, you obey.”

“And you haven’t regretted that?”

Finally, the lock their gazes again, but Cierah looks a bit more relaxed.  
“Never. Serving the Empire is my greatest wish, and with Intelligence, I can do so on a level I’ve never been able to before.”

She has heard the same words previously and with how Cierah says it, Jov doesn’t doubt her patriotism.  
“Well, dunno if it matters but, I don’t really care how much you’re altered on the inside or what parts are synthflesh – I think you look great either way.”

Cierah snorts briefly, but it’s not really that derisive.  
“You say that now, but what if it’s just an illusion? I might have had a completely different appearance before.”

With a slight smirk, Jov places her arms upon her legs and leans forward.  
“Told ya, I don’t care. I like the woman I’ve met and I think that’s all that matters, right?”

It surprises Jov somewhat, when Cierah unveils a faint smile across her lips, one of the few she’s seen since they got here.  
“One bounty hunter likes me; how lucky I must be.”

Jov chuckles a bit, but really enjoys what she sees.  
“You know, you surprise me quite a lot.”

“Oh? In what way?”

She gestures at the agent and thinks about how casual they’re becoming.  
“When we first met, you kept being grouchy and pissed at me. I mean, sure, there were some good moments too but, not as soft as they are now. You really should smile more, since you look very cute that way.”

Cierah rolls her eye, but the compliment doesn’t pass her by. In fact, it just brings out an even bigger smile.  
“Shut up.”

“See, there’s another one! I think I’m on a roll or something. Suddenly, it feels like a really good day.”

She turns to Jov and folds her arms, while keeping the expression.  
“I’m quicker at unsheathing my blaster, so you better watch yourself, Vlasic.”

Jov’s lips spreads into a grin.  
“I thought we were on a first-name basis? But hey, you can call me whatever you want, beautiful.”

Cierah waves at her dismissively, but soon turn somber again, as something else pops into her mind.  
“It would perhaps be prudent of me to…apologize for that first encounter.”

“Apologize? For what?”

“I was very dismissive and rude to you, even though we’d barely met. It doesn’t feel right now, in hindsight.”

Her words may be somewhat true, but Jov also knows that she can be difficult to deal with.  
“Eh, it’s alright. No need to be sorry or anything. I know people have a difficult time dealing with me before they get to know me.”

“I think many would say the same of me, but that does not mean there can’t be respect between us.”  
She sighs briefly and places her hands in her lap.  
“My initial aversion and the outburst you experienced was…mostly based on the dossier I had read on you. I was very worried about working with someone that appeared to be so reckless and self-centered, at the same time as Watcher 24 insisted that learning to work with freelancers is an important part of the process of becoming a fully-fledged agent. We need to learn and adapt in the galaxy, or we won’t do very well.”

Jov listens with interest, glad to learn more of how their relationship developed.  
“Guess I can understand your way of thinking, but things changed, right?”

“Yes, the more I got to work with you and learned how you behaved, the easier it was to interact. That’s not to say it was easy, however.”

Another quick laugh, as Jov shakes her head.  
“What, saying I’m difficult?”

She gets a gaze from Cierah that makes her feel stupid for asking.  
“I believe that question answers itself.”

At this point, Jov rises from her seat and heads over to the sofa, to sit down next to Cierah and pokes at her side.  
“Don’t think messing with me is going to make things any simpler for you though, lil agent.”

Unfortunately, Cierah isn’t ticklish, but she does still push the hand away, as to not let Jov get all too handsy.  
“Whatever punishments you have in store as a teacher, I’m not afraid of them.”

“Oh, but I have some others in mind, that are far removed from what a teacher would do.”  
She eyes Cierah again, in a suggestive manner, but the agent welcomes it.  
“Actually, tonight, we’re heading out on the streets for a different kind of test. Let’s see how you operate in a live environment down there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There's not actually going to be a chapter that handles them going out on the streets or anything, but I will get to the aftermath._   
>  _I've also realized that this might expand to eleven chapters instead._


	10. Crawling inside

After a long day and a fascinating evening, neither of them were particularly surprised over the fact that they ended up in bed together. The entire endeavor was meant to be a learning experience for Cierah, but it was pretty clear already that no such thing was needed. Jovana had felt it during the previous days, and on their night out on the streets among the crowds of this part on Nar Shaddaa, she could feel that the agent’s gazes had a different purpose than just examining and imitation. So, instead of actually teaching her anything in particular, they spent most of their time flirting and doing their best to put innuendo into as many sentences as possible. Well, that was Jov’s goal, at any rate.

Now, here they both are, lying together in bed with their bodies closely intertwined. Cierah has her back against Jov’s chest and the hunter herself has placed an arm affectionately around Cierah’s waist. Her nose is just barely poking at Cierah’s neck and there’s nothing in between their touch – no armors, clothes and hardly any air either.  
Jov had been holding her like this back on Tara’ver, but they didn’t stay awake for long. This time, Jov feels a difficulty in falling asleep, as she’s uncertain of what might happen when she does.

She shifts her position somewhat and her lips moves to put soft kisses along the back of Cierah’s neck. There’s a very faint but still pleased noise coming from the agent. Jov continues, stroking her hand slowly and gently at Cierah’s side, gradually moving down across her stomach. It’s not as passionate as it was previously, but something far more tender.  
During their session, which ended not all too long ago, there was something she noticed that she decides to return to at this point. Opening her eyes, Jov moves her free hand to stroke down along Cierah’s back, caressing an interesting red symbol.

“You know, I never would’ve figured you were the type to be into tattoos.”

After a few silent moments, she hears a brief sigh from the agent.  
“I am not all too fond of them, no.”

Jov starts to smile a bit, but remains surprised.  
“Oh? Then what’s up with this thing on your back? I’m not even sure what it is.”  
She follows the lines that make up the artful creation, trying to discern its purpose.

“It’s supposed to be the head crest of a yozusk.”

“…a what?”

Rolling her eye, Cierah shifts around so that she’s lying down on her back, while Jov remains in a sideways position. It allows them to face each other.  
“It’s one of the native beasts on Dromund Kaas. When our people first arrived there, we called them ‘rock wardens’. The Colonel in charge of the battalion I was in had a fondness for calling us the ‘Scarlet Wardens’, so some smartarse had the bright idea that we should get matching tattoos.”

She’s not actually sure whether or not Cierah is telling the truth, but starts laughing regardless.  
“And you just went along with it?”

Cierah sighs and closes her eye.  
“I just…wanted to fit in, I guess. There were some decent people in that group and I figured it might be amusing somehow. Suffice it to say, it’s not one of my more brilliant moments.”

Jov lets one of her hands travel up along Cierah’s body, to just below her breasts.  
“I dunno, kinda cute in a way, actually. I would’ve expected you to refuse, which shows you’re not as frigid as you might believe.”

“Never said I was.”

Jov moves the hand from this position and instead lifts it to poke playfully at Cierah’s nose.  
“But you try to appear that way.”

With an annoyed expression, Cierah swats the hand away.  
“Maybe you’re just not so good at reading people.”

“Fair enough, I guess.”

Jov looks rather amused herself when Cierah grabs her wrist, gradually examining the skin and all the markings along it.  
“Besides, I’m not the only one who has chosen to paint my body. In fact, you’ve done so far more explicitly than me.”  
She notes not just the one across Jov’s face, but different ones at her arm, stomach, leg and even down by her behind. Why she’d felt the need to get that or who provided her with it, Cierah doesn’t really feel wish to inquire. They range from messages, to images of planets and miniature landscapes to even having the face of some kind of zabrak woman that Cierah doesn’t recognize at all. Someone famous, perchance.

“Mm, well, I kinda like this sort of thing, that’s all. At times, I just find something new that inspires me and I decide to have it done on my body, because why not.”

Cierah watches them a bit further before eventually just shaking her head.  
“A strange fascination you have.”

“Tsk, I think you’ll find that it’s a pretty common interest in many parts of the galaxy.”

"If you say so. Can I presume that you had some of them made during your transitioning?"  
  
They don't often talk of Jovana's physical alteration during her youth, but as Cierah has seen everything, it is no secret, nor has it become a particularly extended topic of interest. It is just who Jov is.  
"A fair few of them, yeah. Guess it sort of became part of the whole process."  
While speaking, she leans closer once more, to place a few kisses at Cierah’s neck. They’re soft in nature, just like before, but this time she descends further down. She keeps hearing pleased and minor gasps and moans from the agent, which opens up for more questions.  
“Can you feel everything that I do?”

Pulling herself away from the pleasure for a moment, Cierah shifts her eye down at Jov, while the hunter keeps a hand at her belly.  
“What do you mean? The touch?”

“Yeah. Like, I know you’ve got synthflesh in some places, but I dunno where. Does that register in the same way?”

With a look of realization, Cierah gives her a short nod. It’s not that strange to be curious about it, after all.  
“In most ways, yes. I suppose it’s not exactly a normal touch in comparison, but this flesh is created to work very similar to natural skin. It’s difficult to properly describe the difference when your hand moves elsewhere, but it’s enjoyable either way. The biggest difference is that I’m able to disconnect it, if I so choose.”

Jovana has more questions, like why she hasn’t chosen to exchange more parts of her body, why she would actually go through all the hassle of feeling this touch and why there appears to be a certain aversion against the mechanical side of her. She doesn’t speak them though, for it’s obviously something personal for Cierah, perhaps the need to stay human. Jov knows sensitivity as much as anyone, and doesn’t want to poke too much into it, so she doesn’t say any more.  
“Well, can’t say that I notice any difference either way. You’re just as beautiful no matter where I look.”

Cierah doesn’t blush, nor does she ever look shy, but she does occasionally smile, and she appears most thankful when doing so now.  
“I…appreciate you saying this. It’s very thoughtful.”

Leaning further up again, Jov pushes her lips back to Cierah’s, locking them in a gentle kiss which the agent gladly responds to. Shortly afterwards, she nudges her nose against Cierah’s cheek.  
“I must admit that I like you more this way. I should’ve stayed awake longer last time, so we could’ve been like this sooner.”

The agent lies still for a while and simply enjoys the affection, but there are still thoughts which linger between them.  
“I’m not entirely certain if…that would’ve happened for sure.”

“Why not? It’s fine right now, isn’t it?”

They both separate slightly, just enough so that they can gaze at one another, which allows Jov to see some certainty in Cierah’s eye.  
“You have to understand that I have some…difficulties with affection like this.”

Her interest renews itself and Jov moves her free arm so that she can lean her head against its palm.  
“What kind of difficulties?”

Cierah hesitates again, not all too eager to speak of this, but there’s something inside which has been telling her that she needs to.  
“I want you to know that it’s rare for me to spend more than one night with any person I’m sexually attracted to. Or if it does continue, I always want to keep a certain amount of distance.”

Jov tilts her head as she studies Cierah’s expression.  
“You don’t like romance and that sort of thing?”

Cierah frowns slightly, trying to find the right words.  
“It’s not that I don’t like it, but love can be…complicated. It’s rare that I ever feel the sort of attachment which would make me want to explore it.”

“Well, love can be hard to describe, I suppose.”  
She will admit that she has had some problems with it on her own.

Cierah waits while she studies Jov’s features again, before moving one of her hands to envelop the hunter’s. Jov doesn’t resist, merely waiting for her to express herself.  
“I’m not sure if I’m truly getting through the way I want to. It’s not that I don’t understand it or anything like that, but it often means creating something on a completely different level. It’s a difficult act for me to indulge in.” She tilts her head, gazing at the roof instead. “People are hard to trust.”

“I can’t really argue with that. There’s few people I’ve ever been close to as well. I do treasure those exceptions, however.”

Eventually, Cierah stops her mind from drifting too far away, but doesn’t quite meet Jov’s eyes just yet.  
“I will admit that my emotional attachment to you has…grown, despite the fact that we’ve not met all too often. I find you intriguing and that means I can’t simply erase you from my mind.”

“Heh, thanks, I guess.”

“But, I’m not certain how far that will take us or if you’re actually willing to wait until I know for sure.”

With a solemn gaze, Jov slowly shifts her hand around so that their fingers can intertwine.  
“Maybe I could help out. Would it do anything for you if we start to talk about more personal stuff?”

Cierah locks her gaze with Jov’s through an eerie sharpness.  
“How personal?”

The hunter hopes she won’t go all too far.  
“Depends how much you’re willing to share. I don’t mind talking about myself, so if you have any questions, I’m all ears.”

At first, she’s simply distant, perhaps considering what good it would do. She eventually snorts and shrugs briefly.  
“And what am I supposed to ask you, exactly?”

“Dunno. Anything you want, really. You know, so we have something to talk about and maybe can get to know more details of each other.”

Despite the expression, she is curious of several things regarding the hunter. Perhaps it’s not all too bad to indulge this matter, to some extent.  
“Fine, we could give it a try. If my information is correct, you were born here on Nar Shaddaa?”

To hear that Cierah has been making background checks isn’t that surprising; maybe it’s why she chose this place. Jov emits a short laugh anyway.  
“Yeah, that’s right.”

“What was that like? Were you a slave or just a…citizen, if that’s what the hutts call it.”

“I was a ‘citizen’, yeah. Started off as a street kid and then went through several gangs until I went out on my own.”

“Never part of the Hutt Cartel itself?”

Jov tilts her head back and forth. She thought first to reject that notion, but perhaps it’s not so clear-cut.  
“Eh, I suppose I’ve done jobs for them and some of the gangs I was in did sort of work for them directly. But no, I’ve never been a permanent employee of the Hutts.”

Cierah nods, but in her mind it’s not really the time with the gangs that interests her.  
“You say ‘street kid’, but were you really born there? Did you have a home before you ended up out in the cold?”

She notices now how Jov’s expression turns more serious, perhaps even a bit hesitant.  
“Well…yeah, I guess so.”

“Then where?”

It appears Cierah isn’t the only one not so glad about sharing the uncomfortable parts, but Jov pushes on in spite of it.  
“I dunno why that interests you but, I was born from a pair of…nobodies, really. My mother and father were both low-payed workers in the sections furthest down on Nar Shaddaa.”  
She studies the hunter, waiting while Jov appears to reopen some parts of the past she may not have touched in a while.  
“Life was shit, I guess. As there wasn’t much for me, I was drawn to the streets. Got into trouble as you might expect and didn’t make my parents very happy. We fought about it sometimes, but I mostly chose not to listen to them. They wanted me to find some way to help out, but I didn’t feel like taking a normal job. Tried selling spice a couple of times too, but didn’t work well on my own.  
Eventually, they had no choice but to sell our whole family into slavery to the hutts – that’s when I left.”

Cierah scowls and looks somewhat surprised. These were parts she couldn’t find while digging around.  
“You simply…left them?”

“Yeah, of course. What else would I do?”

“You didn’t try to, I don’t know, help take them away from that sort of life?”

Jov waves a hand dismissively and even frowns a bit.  
“And why would I do that? You only survive if you look out for yourself down there, and they didn’t know how to do that.  
Even if I did, where was I supposed to take them? Out on the streets? They wouldn’t have survived there anyway. At least as slaves, they could survive a little while longer.”

Cierah isn’t unused to slavery, of course, but she wouldn’t want that to happen to her family, nor herself. However, there's something with Jov's tone and gaze that makes the agent wonder if there's more to this tale, things she doesn't want to reveal. If she doesn't, then that's likely none of Cierah's business.  
“Fair enough. I hadn’t considered how things work here, nor where you came from, but I wanted to get your perspective.”

The tension from Jov slowly seems to slip away and she shrugs.  
“Now you know. I don’t talk about it with a lot of people, but I’m not really ashamed either. It has taught me some valuable lessons, that’s for sure.”

As the first door has opened, Cierah is starting to feel that perhaps sharing might be something valuable in this situation. Her superiors would probably protest, saying that it’s very unwise to reveal so much of herself to anyone else. Fortunately, they’re not here and at this point, she feels that she wants to give it a try.  
“Our childhoods were probably...very different, in that case.”

Jov shows her an amused look at that. Of course she wasn’t expecting anything different.  
“You didn’t grow up on the streets of Kaas city or whatever?”

Cierah snorts, but comprehends the sentiment.  
“No, I did not. No one really grows up on the streets in the Empire – if you’re alive and capable, you’re brought in to serve at some part of Imperial society. Some as slaves, some as servants.”

The hunter hasn’t heard all too much of how it is to live in the Empire, except for a few tales from outsiders.  
“Some say that the strong rule and the weak serve in the Empire.”

“I would agree with such a statement. I’m sure the galaxy speaks ill of us, but at least we make sure no one is wasted.”

If Bery could hear them talk about this now, she would probably be disgusted. Jov can’t say she’s the biggest fan of slavery either, but sees no point in arguing with an imperial about it. At least not in bed.  
“So, where did you grow up? Some kind of estate?”

“Not exactly, but I suppose that’s not all too far from the truth.”  
Her expression turns somewhat softer for the time being.  
“I’m born in the rather venerable family of Draconius. Our name is quite well-respected in the Empire as we’ve served in high ranks within the military for generations. I believe I have some ancestors far into the past who were Sith as well, but I haven’t looked all too much into it.”  
It’s more likely she just doesn’t want to speak of it and Jov doesn’t really care much for Sith anyhow.  
“I’m the oldest daughter out of two siblings and both of us are in the-  
Well…I suppose I’m no longer in the military, but my younger sister is.  
My mothers serve the Empire in their own way – one is currently a Rear Admiral, while the other works for the Dark Council as an administrator.”

Jov feels just a little bit surprised, but also intrigued.  
“Just women?”

Cierah rolls her eye for a moment.  
“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Huh. Well, that's kinda cool. What are their names?”

Cierah watches at her skeptically.  
“Does that matter?”

In response, Jov leans closer, putting their noses at a vicinity to almost touch. There’s a smirk on her lips as well.  
“Might do, when I get to meet them someday.”

While she narrows her eye, the implication is amusing in a way.  
“Fine. My mothers are Dreya and Margetha – Dreya is the admiral. My sister, Vivianna, currently serves as a Lieutenant in the army.”

“Is she out on the front?”

“Probably.”

Is it even possible that she wouldn’t know? Jov arches an eyebrow.  
“You haven’t found out?”

“I might have, but I’d prefer not to speak of my sister’s movements. It’s military secrets and those aren’t involved in any personal affairs.”

“Tsk, fair enough.”  
She lifts one of her hands to stroke a few fingers very gently across Cierah’s exposed neck.  
“How would you describe your mothers then?”

Cierah watches Jov carefully, while the hunter herself currently glances down Cierah’s skin.  
“Strict and determined. Loyal to the Empire, of course. Dreya is someone who demands the same obedience to our home from her children, and that we do our best in its protection.”

Jov smirks and meets Cierah’s eye once more.  
“Think she’d like me?”

“Perhaps with your head mounted on her wall.”

It appears the agent does have a sense of humor, or at least Jov hopes she does. She laughs either way.  
“Right. Is Margetha more lenient then?”

“A bit, I suppose. It’s Dreya who originally carried the name, while Margetha hails from another family, who mostly live out on the colonies.”

“Was it a marriage of convenience or something?”

For a moment, Cierah appears confused but then she shakes her head.  
“No, not at all. Why would you think that?”

“Dunno, just figured that you guys might do such things.”

“At times, yes, but my mothers married after they fell in love, simple as that.”

At least they care for something then, which is probably a good sign.  
“Would you say they were loving parents during your childhood?”

“Mostly, yes. They took care of us and gave us all that we needed to prosper. Of course, they didn’t try to help us gain any ranks or so, for it is expected that we attain that on our own, but they both made sure we were as prepared as possible.”  
She looks distant for a moment.  
“Family is important to me and I am thankful for all they’ve done.”

She’s learning more of the agent very quickly now, and perhaps Cierah's initial skepticism regarding Jov’s decision makes sense.  
“Glad to hear it. Does it feel weird being away from them like this?”

Cierah shakes her head rather decisively.  
“Not at all. I know they can handle things without me and as long as we survive, it is all that matters. If I can help bring further respect and honor for my family, then I will be proud to do so.”

“But didn’t that Watcher guy sort of like, erase his whole identity to become an agent? Would you really wanna do that as well?”

More hesitation and thoughts surge through her mind, but it’s a decision she made long ago.  
“I will do anything for the Empire. They won’t be erased anyhow – they’re always where they should be, and through my work, I can help keep them safe. Or well, safer at least.”

Jov can’t decide whether she feels it’s contradictory or not, but it doesn’t seem like Cierah seeks to change her mind on this. She’s determined to proceed no matter what.  
“Would still be interesting to meet them someday.”

The tension settles down once more and Cierah glances at her skeptically.  
“And what makes you think you’d get that chance?”

This time, Jov shows her a more laidback smile instead.  
“We can’t be sure how far this will take us. And who knows, maybe one day we’ll be close enough that you can’t resist the temptation to present me.”

Cierah may shake her head in doubt, but it is an intriguing concept.  
“I hope you realize we won’t be able to meet like this all the time. I’m with Intelligence, and they are my life. Even if I like you, I can’t change all of that.”

Leaning even closer, Jovana now moves a hand up to Cierah’s chin, tilting it as she caresses it gently. Their eyes meet and she allows their lips to brush briefly against one another.  
“Then we’ll meet whenever you’re available. I can adapt to whatever makes you comfortable.”

She wasn’t ready for such an honest and tender response, but it does matter.  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just one more to go after this, which will actually take place during the class stories._


	11. To the severed horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As mentioned last time, this one takes place around the second chapter of the in-game Bounty Hunter storyline._

The D-5 Mantis Patrol Craft known as “Blood Fist” is waiting out in the middle of neutral space, not heading in any particular destination. In fact, this uninhabited system was chosen specifically for this occasion, having very little oversight from probes and scanners, making it a good place to meet up in secret, if one has the coordinates.

Grand Champion of the Great Hunt is something they call Jovana now, and even though she has gotten used to it, she still seeks more challenges and fights wherever she goes. This wasn’t the life she had envisioned years ago, but it’s certainly proving to be interesting. She’s been caught up in most of it for a while now, but when she received a message from Cierah to meet up, there wasn’t any hesitation involved whatsoever. She took the coordinates and told Mako of their destination, but not the entire reason for why they had to go there.

For many months now, she has exchanged messages back and forth with Cierah, as they’ve become more comfortable with it. Not that it's been easy and she has had to use encrypted channels that Cierah instructed her in, but at least that gives them some way to communicate. A few months ago, they had a chance to meet in secret as well, but it wasn’t quite what Jov had expected. Apparently she goes by the name of ‘Cipher Nine’ now, something that Jov should’ve anticipated perhaps. She did know they’d eventually scrap her identity, the further up in Intelligence she went. It worries the hunter, what might happen to her girlfriend and whether or not she’ll survive. Cierah is smart, perhaps the most brilliant mind she has ever met, though she wouldn’t tell Mako that. Still, everyone runs out of luck at some point.

As she lies on the bed in her cabin, dressed in her armor while gazing at the roof, she finds herself unable to really think about much else than what awaits her during this meeting. They’ve kept in contact quite regularly, but Cierah does lag behind at times. There was always the fear that this wouldn’t work out and it grows worse for her all the time.

That’s when she hears a familiar voice over the intercom.  
“Hey, champ? Got an incoming signal in the system. You better come up here.”

“Alright, coming.”  
Jov pushes herself into a standing position and heads towards the bridge, or the cockpit; she isn’t really sure what it would qualify as, on this kind of ship.  
It’s been weird for her, having a growing team to rely on during the past several months. For years, she was used to doing things alone wherever she went. Sure, there was the occasional cooperative mission, of course, but this is different. Mako, Gault and the recent addition, Torian, are not just hunting for the same bounties, but also lives with her. It has given her other perspectives and priorities. While Gault is sort of like a partner-in-crime and the guy who fixes all sorts of odd jobs and contacts for them, which pay pretty well, Mako and Torian are something different. At times, she almost considers them as…siblings, something Jov hasn’t felt for anyone but Bery previously.

She arrives at the bridge and sees only Mako sitting behind the controls. The young slicer doesn’t look at Jov when she enters, but speaks to her regardless.  
“You mentioned we were supposed to meet with someone, right?”

Jov stops by Mako’s side and leans over some consoles.  
“Yup, one of my contacts.”

“Right. Well, we’ve got another ship in this system and it’s approaching our position with a lot of speed.”  
A hologram appears somewhere on the control boards, showing a rather fancy looking craft.  
“I’ve never really seen that model before, but according to what the scanners are telling me, it’s registered as imperial?”

Jov simply nods in agreement.  
“That seems about right, yeah.”

Now Mako turns to look at her, giving her a skeptical gaze.  
“You’re sure this is safe? If our scanners are correct, that thing is equipped with a lot of heavy gear. Like, stuff we haven’t seen on most crafts of that size before.”

She stands up and smirks, placing a reassuring hand at Mako’s shoulder.  
“Trust me, Mako. If it’s her, then that sort of gear doesn’t surprise me at all. Bring us closer and be ready to do a joint docking.”

Mako rolls her eyes and sighs.  
“Fine, if you say so. Just be careful, okay?”

Jov stands up and waves her hand as she walks towards the door.  
“Aren’t I always?”

“…no! No, you aren’t, that’s why I always have to tell you!”

There’s a loud bit of laughter from Jovana as she leaves the bridge. While she does, she sees both Torian and Gault to the side, before stepping down the stairs. It’s Gault who addresses her, with some uncertainty.  
“So, uh, what’s all this business about?”

Jov stares at him in a way that doesn’t give away much.  
“Gonna meet with someone, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh. In the middle of nowhere?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I’d just like to say that I’m not all that much for this secrecy and mysterious gatherings, if it matter-“

She raises a hand to show the conversation is over.  
“It doesn’t, so please keep your mouth shut, Gault.”

Gault closes his eyes and lifts a hand to rub his forehead.  
“Figured as much.”

She doesn’t go down the stairs just yet, as Torian appears to have something to say as well.  
“You need any backup?”  
  
Jov shrugs.  
“Nah, I’m good. Keep the ship safe while I’m gone, alright?”

Torian stands taller, raising a fist to his chest.  
“As you say, Champion.”

Jov snorts, but smiles as well, while she proceeds down the stairs. His formality is sometimes amusing, but she figures he wants to prove himself, which is why she doesn’t discourage it.  
Once they’ve docked, Jov approaches the airlock and waits for a clear signal. It arrives not too long after, and she goes through the doors unto the other ship. The interior of this one is a lot smoother and luxurious than she would’ve anticipated. There’s still some sterile properties to it, but she does like the blue lights and the mix of metal and wood along the walls and some of the floor.

No one is there to greet her just yet, nor has she heard anything over the intercom, but while she walks forward, she sees how a head pokes out from a doorway further ahead. It’s someone with chalk-white skin, dark tattoos across their face and a completely hairless head. A rattataki, if she’s not mistaken.  
Whomever it is, they survey Jov quickly and then pulls back to call out.  
“Hey, agent, your date is here!”

Jov arches an eyebrow in surprise. Has she told this person more of Jov than the hunter has for her own crew? It is true that they didn’t really make a deal not to, but she just figured it would be safer that way. Not too long after, Cierah calmly comes walking out from another doorway, hands at her side while dressed in a white and black imperial uniform. This time though, Jov isn’t sure whether or not it’s for her benefit.  
“You’re late", the hunter tells her.

Cierah stops for a moment and then nods curtly.  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. My apologies.”

It was meant to be more light-hearted, but Cierah appears to have taken it at face value. Jov breaks out into a small smile as she approaches the agent, and inspects her. While she’s as stoic as ever, there are some wear and tear visible across her face. Something in and around her eye, along with the occasional scratch on the skin. Not just anyone would notice it, but Jov seems to pick up on these things when it comes to Cierah.  
“No need to be sorry, just thought I’d mention it. It’s good to see you again.”

She spreads her arms to embrace Cierah and while the agent hesitates at first, she does lean into it. It’s somewhat of a stiff gesture, but it does still feel good to hold her again.  
“You too.”

“Who was that woman?”

Jov notices how Cierah has closed her eye while they hug, but soon opens it again to look up.  
“We should proceed to my cabin, so we can talk in private.”

No arguments there, and they walk through the corridors over to one of the nearby rooms, which opens up automatically.  
They’ve met at a few different safe houses previously, but this is the first time Jov believes she actually steps into a place that is owned by Cierah. Despite this, there isn’t much which one might see as having a lot of personal value. No family pictures, personalized items or trophies of any kind. Well, a few commendations and customized rifles, but that’s about it. There is something which surprises her, however.  
“Huh. You got a pretty big bed.”

Cierah follows her eyes and then just shrugs.  
“Yes, well, it came with the ship. The one who designed it must’ve seen some use for it, I suppose.”

Jov raises an eyebrow, not quite what she had expected either.  
“So, not your ship then?”

“It is, but I didn’t make all the requests for its construction. I’m not that wealthy.”

“Just figured your boss would give you funds for pretty much anything.”

Cierah tilts her head back and forth once, in thought.  
“To a certain extent, I suppose. They give me what I need to do my job.”

Jov gives the room a full sweep, seeing the rather impressive interior here too.  
“You must have a pretty dangerous job if you need all this to do it.”

There’s something somber to her tone and expression when she glances away this time.  
“That’s quite an accurate assessment, yes.”

Something she shouldn’t have brought up, perhaps. Jov doesn’t know the full extent of what Cierah has to do in this new position, but she hasn’t liked the development she’s been seeing and hearing. It hasn’t gone too far, perhaps, but she seeing signs of Cierah’s hardening nature and the detachment she’s trying to create between the job and her life outside of Intelligence, has been difficult to argue with, since there’s never any opportunity. It’s true that she’s expected not to have one, but Cierah can’t help yearning for it. In a way, Jov might even be seen as her weakness now, even though it’s a hidden one. That is what scares the hunter, that one day, this work might finally break her completely, ripping apart all the things Jov loves about the agent and there’s nothing she can do to prevent it.

“It’s still a fine ship. Wouldn’t mind getting one for myself, actually.”

Cierah moves further in, planting herself at the edge of the bed.  
“Your ship doesn’t look too bad either. It’s equipped to fight cruisers, isn’t it?”

Jov shrugs briefly. She may like the Blood Fist, but she doesn’t know too much about the details.  
“You should ask Mako that, as I don’t really have much of a clue. It does pack quite a punch though, yeah.”

Cierah shakes her head, not really that surprised.  
“I thought she was just your slicer.”

“Mm, slicer, pilot, information gatherer – she can do a lot of stuff. Pretty clever, actually. Might even give you a challenge.”  
There’s a slight bit of movement as Cierah frowns. Jov tries to smile disarmingly while she raises her arms.  
“Hey, I said ‘might’. No one is as brilliant as you are, obviously.”

She approaches the bed as well, sitting down next to her beloved and places a kiss on Cierah’s cheek. It appears to satisfy her somewhat.  
“I should hope not, otherwise I’m not sure you will be allowed to stay in here for long.”

Finally, Jov manages to chuckle just a little bit.  
“Promise I’ll try to behave.”

The situation is getting somewhat less tense, or that's the feeling Jov gets from Cierah, as the agent places a hand on top of her girlfriend's.  
“So, if my information is correct, you now call yourself a mandalorian?”

She shifts her own hand around to intertwine their fingers, while smiling.  
“Heh, is there anything you don’t hear about?”

“A small amount, yes, but this wasn’t exactly difficult news to come by.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Cierah studies Jov’s expression for a few moments.  
“It’s amusing, in a way. I never thought you’d work with them, much less join them.”

She will admit that she’s been trying to think of ways to explain it to Cierah without sounding stupid. Can’t really help it now, though.  
“Well, you know…they’re a lot better than I initially thought they were. I like their fighting spirit and their sense of honor is…appealing. Dunno why, really. I’ve never searched for a place of my own in the galaxy, but now that I have one, it just feels right.”

“They accepted you so quickly?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I’ve only met my…’clan’ once, in between different jobs, but they’re quite good people. Told me that being mandalorian isn’t about bloodlines or species – anyone that can follow their warrior ways can join them. I just had to prove myself, basically.”

“And the job we did on Tara’ver didn’t matter to them?”

Jov breaks out into a small grin when thinking back on it.  
“Actually, it did the opposite and made them give me some respect for being able to take other mandos down.”

Cierah looks amused as well, but from what she has heard of the mandalorians, it’s not that surprising.  
“Interesting. So, are you going to be speaking mando’a whenever we’re together now?”

The hunter looks a bit unsure then and scratches her neck.  
“Uh, well…maybe not. Haven’t gotten that far into it just yet. Torian is trying to help me out, though, as best as he can.”

“Torian?”

“A fairly recent recruit, who joined us a couple of weeks back. Pretty good kid.”

Cierah tilts her head as she appears fairly fascinated.  
“Your team is really growing now, isn’t it? And to think you used to work alone for the longest time.”

Nothing Jov hasn’t pointed out to herself, obviously.  
“Times change, I guess. I’ve started to learn that it’s easier working with a crew like this rather than on my own. Couldn’t have gotten through the Great Hunt, if it wasn’t for Mako. And Gault, to some extent.”  
Mako did most of the important stuff, but the devaronian has his uses. Her statement turns Cierah somewhat distant and silent.  
“What about you then, huh? Doing well in Intelligence still?”

“As much as one can, I suppose. Suffice it to say, I’ve never had tougher challenges than in the last couple of months.”

It’s something Jov can clearly see in Cierah’s eye and on her facial expressions. It makes her want to ask further, but isn’t sure if it’s right or what will even come of it. Cierah has always been reluctant to reveal what her job truly entails.  
“Still not sure whether you want me to call you…what was it, Cipher Nine? Or something else.”

She can suddenly see how Cierah is drawn back fully into their conversation and there’s a bit of sadness written across her face. Moments later, she lifts the other hand to place it upon Jov’s cheek.  
“You should know that you always have permission to call me by my name. You’re different from all the others. I hope I’ve made that point clear.”

With a faint sigh, Jov draws closer and gently nudges their noses together.  
“Sorry, you’re right. Didn’t mean to be rude about it, or whatever. It’s just that…if I should be honest, then you must know that I worry about you. Sure, I don’t know much of Intelligence or how you guys operate on such a high level, but I’m willing to bet that it’s really dangerous.”

Cierah hesitates, uncertain if she wishes to speak of this subject.  
“I understand, but there’s no need to worry. I can take care of myself and have been able to do so without much troub-“

“Cierah, you don’t have to reassure me. I know this is difficult for you; I can see it all over you.”

The agent’s gaze falls to the bed as she tries to find anything valuable to say, but there’s very little that comes to mind. Eventually, she simply leans her head against Jov’s shoulder.  
“Can’t we just…try to enjoy ourselves instead, now that we have the time?”

She has to give in to this line of reasoning, as that is why she’s here after all. Jov embraces Cierah fully and places a kiss on top of the agent’s head.  
“Yeah, of course, but, whatever you’re doing, just promise me that you’ll try your best to get out alive from it. I wanna have the chance to do this again in the future.”

There’s nothing Cierah can say that would be truthful here, but lies may be better right now anyway.  
“You have my word.”  
  


* * *

  
“Yeah, she can be difficult to convince, once she’s made her mind up. I suppose that’s why we did so well in the Hunt.”

“Heh, that’s interesting, but I still somehow find it hard to believe that a couple of Nar Shaddaa brats could win the whole thing.”

“Well, hey, we’re a lot tougher than you think!”

As Jov exits Cierah’s cabin after many hours, she hears two voices speaking to one another out in the corridor, and soon enough, laughter from one of them. They’re not all that far away, so it’s easy to spot them. Mako is one of them, while the other appears to be the rattataki Jov saw earlier. She approaches them without much care for stealth and glances between them.  
“What’s going on here?”

Mako flashes a smile and folds her arms.  
“Oh, not much. Just getting acquainted with the crew of your ‘mysterious contact’. Not quite what I was expecting.”

The rattataki smirks and places her arms at her hips, looking rather confident.  
“Your tech girl here is very defensive of you as well. Can’t say anything bad or she starts pouting.”

“Not true! But you shouldn’t underestimate us either.”

Jov feels rather amused to hear this, but also fascinated at seeing one of Cierah’s crew. She has not talked much about them, after all. Whether it's for Jov’s safety or because of the secrecy, she can't tell.  
“She gets that way, but she’s right too. And what about you then, huh? Are you also one of those imperial agents?”

“She’s not.”  
Everyone turns to see Cierah joining them and there’s a somewhat sterner expression on her face while she stares at the rattataki.  
“And I do hope you haven’t been speaking of matters which you shouldn’t.”

The same woman smiles wryly as she raises her arms defensively.  
“Don’t worry, agent, we haven’t been focusing on that kind of stuff. Well, maybe a bit of the shooting, but it’s just for bragging rights.”

At first, Cierah frowns, but then soon closes her eye and shakes her head.  
“This is Kaliyo, one of my…associates.”

“Associates? Is that all we are, huh?”

While Kaliyo questions her, Cierah addresses Jov instead.  
“She represents the more…chaotic side of my operations.”

Jov arches an eyebrow skeptically.   
“I thought you didn’t like that kind of thing.”

“It can be useful, if executed with precision and smart tactics. I provide most of those, to help keep her steady.”

Kaliyo snorts and peers at Jov as well.  
“Our little agent tends not to care if I’m in the room or not, when she talks about me. And you must be the girlfriend I’ve heard so much about then.”

Now it’s Mako’s turn to be surprised.  
“Wait, what? So, you hear about Jovana, but I’m not told anything at all? That’s not fair.”

Jov rolls her eyes.  
“Look, I was gonna tell you eventually. Just needed the right opportunity.”

Cierah glances between them, wondering if it’s best to poke further or not. Might be fun, after all.  
“Wouldn’t it have been prudent to mention something when we last met on Ziost?”

It appears Mako wasn’t told of this, seeing the frown she gives the hunter.  
“Wait, is this who you met when we were there? You told me there were some juicy contracts coming up! I can’t believe you had to go on a date in the middle of the Great Hunt!”

Jov wasn’t expecting that she had to defend herself first thing in the morning, without any breakfast first.  
“We had lots of time to spare, Mako! Besides, with the kind of job Cierah has, we rarely get the chance to meet, so I needed that occasion!”

“You could’ve told me!”

“I thought about it, but…you would’ve been angry.”

Mako sighs deeply.  
“…no shit? We had more important stuff to do!”

“Well, look on the bright side, at least now you know what I’m doing when I need to go away in the future.”

“You better inform me way before it happens from now on! I make our schedule and I need to know where and what you’re doing for this to work.”

They stop for a moment as Kaliyo laughs and starts walking away.  
“I’ll leave you two to sort this out. Nice to meet ya, champ. And you too, Mako.”

While still being grumpy, Mako looks back at Cierah and Jov.  
“Well, are you two done? Should we be leaving now or what?”

Jov shifts her eyes over to Cierah, and she doesn’t really wish to depart, but they both have things waiting for them out there in the galaxy.  
“Yeah, gimme a sec.”  
She moves her arms around Cierah, embracing her as she leans down and places her lips fiercely on top of the agent’s. She’s glad to feel the response being just as eager.  
When they finally separate, Jov notices momentarily how Mako has turned away.  
“Call me if you ever need anything. You know I’ll be ready.”

The smile Cierah offers her manages to be more reassuring than any words have during this stay, as she actually appears genuinely glad to hear it.  
“I know. You always are.”

Once they finally turn to leave the imperial ship and walk onto the Blood Fist again, Mako gives her another skeptical gaze.  
“Gotta say that I wasn’t expecting you to have a girlfriend, and that you’d be so…dedicated.”

“There’s lots you don’t know of me, Mako. Maybe we’ll have a little chat about it sometime.”

“Sure, as long as there’s no explicit details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Last chapter in this fic, but these two will be seen more in the story "The precipice of division" and other similar future fics._


End file.
